Aphrodite's Challenge
by AmarisMarie
Summary: Meet Charlie. A girl with a lot of smarts and creativity. Charlie doesn't think anyone could fall in love with her. The goddess of love takes this as a personal challenge. Even in the midst of a quest. This is based in the world of Percy Jackson and uses some of the characters from both series. Feel free to give feedback.
1. Ch 1 Welcome to Camp

**I do not own the characters or the setting. And I apologize for any discrepancies or differences between my story and the actual books. This was just something fun for me to write. Please enjoy. :) Also I did come back and change the age of my character because apparently I didn't think that through well enough. Oops. Sorry about that.**

* * *

My life was pretty normal before I got the phone call. My mom and I lived alone. She worked as a mechanical engineer at a big science laboratory. I myself was still going to school, being twelve at the time. I was going to school, getting in trouble, and working in my own little homemade shop. My mom was pretty supportive of my dreams of being just like her. She even understood when I got in trouble at school. See I was ADHD and dyslexic. It was sometimes hard to concentrate in school. My mom refused to put me on meds. She thought they would dull me and make it hard for me to be creative.

It was a great set up, just me and my mom.

Then came the phone call.

I was getting ready for my last day of school. A bit impatiently to be honest. I really couldn't wait for my summer to start. I had so many ideas for my summer vacation.

In the other room my mom was getting ready when the phone call came.

"Yes, this is Cecil Ebony."

I heard a lot of 'mm-hm, 'oh', and 'that sounds wonderful'.

When she hung up she looked excited and proceeded to tell me about a summer camp that was all about engineering. "Charlotte, this could be a wonderful opportunity." Apparently, my headmaster from my school had submitted me into this camp. That sounded a little strange considering my principal hated me. I mean I was in his office all the time for one thing or another. But I let that slide. I was too excited about what this camp could entail.

A representative from the camp would be coming by with pamphlets and then taking me to camp. When the person came, he introduced himself as Gleeson Hedge. He was a shorter man. A little pudgy and smelled strangely like a petting zoo I had been too. He apologized and said he had been in the stables helping take care of the horses.

I was excited about the engineering side, but I was also excited about the camp side. There was canoeing, horseback riding, games, campfires, sing-alongs, and archery etc. When he was finished explaining all the things to offer my mom looked sold.

My mom and the man discussed a time to come back and pick me up. My mom helped me pack and we talked excitedly about this new adventure. Before I left she made me promise to write her as often as possible.

Gleeson Hedge stood at our front door waiting with a smile. "Alright Charlotte, are you ready?"

"You can call me Charlie." I said returning his smile.

And that's how my stay at camp half-blood started. But something bad happened that year. My mom got in a car wreck. She was coming to pick me up. I remember that day vividly. I was so excited to tell her all about the cool inventions I made. I remember when Chiron came to my cabin. Everyone was getting ready to leave, but froze when they saw his face. He only said my name before I knew. I just knew. I cried for a week. Finally, Chiron sorted out all the legalities and that's how I ended up a full timer. It differed so much from my first day.

I remember my first day. Almost as well as I remember that last day that summer. My trip to camp half-blood was long. We started by train and then something exploded. I remember we were only twenty miles away from the camp.

"We only have to reach the camp border," Gleeson kept saying.

At this point I was terrified and scarred. I was really regretting my decision. Why does he keep talking like this?

I remember when the café exploded and I thought that was it, I was going to die. All these scary monsters kept following us and trying to kill us. They kept talking about how good I would taste and how their boss would be happy when I was dead.

We ran and ran and perhaps borrowed a car. And by borrowed, I mean- I hotwired the thing. Something my mom taught me… Made me wonder about what my mom liked to do in her free time. But right now, I had bigger things to deal with. When we came close I saw a group of kids were waiting on a hill. They were wearing armor, like they would have in Rome. Later I discovered it was all Greek. One of them grabbed me and Gleeson and pulled us past a tree with a golden- What was that? The golden fleece?! Like the one from Greek myths?

Once we got past the tree I felt instantly ten times safer. Maybe it was because of the dragon and the kids killing off the monsters or maybe it was because of this border that Gleeson had been talking about.

The kids finished the monster. They were all older than me. The strongest one came forward. "Charles Beckondorf. You can call me Beckondorf." He offered me his hand to shake.

"Charlotte Ebony." I took his hand, "Everyone calls me Charlie."


	2. Ch 2 Challenge Accepted

**Like I said before I don't own the characters or the setting. This is just for fun. Also I would like to add, I didn't know how high to make the rating. There is sword fighting and blood and kissing. Nothing worse than that, but I want to make sure I don't get in trouble for the content.**

* * *

From there it was a blur. Beckondorf took me to the big house. Once there I got my little orientation. It was a little over whelming. They put me in the Hermes cabin with all the other unclaimed kids. They didn't seem to happy about it.

That night at the campfire I was claimed by Hephaestus. I was so happy I would be getting out of the crowded Hermes cabin. My new brothers and sisters eyed me suspiciously. I wasn't a very strong person. I was small and not big and brawny like most of them. Beckondorf did his best to make me feel welcomed.

I became a quick learner in the forges and became strong and lean. Beckondorf said I made the best weapons he had ever seen, especially when it came to the details. I made friends including a girl from the Ares cabin. She was two years older but she told me, "I like the way you sharpen a blade." Samantha was her name and she was cool and easy going. I was her main weapons girl and she hung out with me during the games making sure I didn't get maimed. You see I didn't like to practice the sword fighting. I just liked to make the swords. Partly because I wasn't any good starting out. Probably not a good thing considering I was supposed to be able to defend myself from monsters.

Not only did Samantha protect me but she also stood up for me a lot. I guess for some reason a lot of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin did not like me or my siblings. Probably because they thought it was a crime that their poor mother had to be married to my father. I don't deal with the affairs of gods, so it's not my place to say whether it's fair or not. I mean come on, both sides of the party still run off and fall in love with humans. But for some reason they really didn't like me. I guess I was just weird like that. Or maybe it's because of Drew Tanaka.

"Hey wasn't Drew saying something about Charlie?" Aphrodite girl #1. She placed herself on a fallen log and proceeded to examine her nails.

Her second friend stood to the side watching the group of guys across the way. "Beckondorf or the girl?" she asked.

"Charlie, the girl." The one sitting on the log rolling her eyes and adjusted her armor.

There was a cackle from a third girl. I would have given this girl a role as the wicked witch in any old fairy tale. "Yeah, she's always covered in grease. Like does she even know how to bathe?"

"That's why our mom hates being married to her dad." Girl #2 said straightening her helmet.

I gave a bitter laugh from the brush I was hiding behind, 'Even Aphrodite herself could not find me someone to love.' I got a small roll of thunder from that. The trumpet sounded and the game had ended. The girls went away snickering and my little self-esteem being demolished.

That was just one of the few instances in my stay at Camp Half-blood, but that was the one that got me in a whole lot of trouble with a certain someone up in Olympus.

A few weeks later Samantha brought one of her brothers in. His name was Eric. She explained to me how he didn't have a properly balanced sword and how being the good older sister she was brought him to me. I was sure she made a deal with Eric and was probably going to get out of doing chores or get a little something extra from the camp store. I didn't mind, especially with all the bragging she does about me.

"This girl can make the best and most balanced weapons." She made the statement with pride. (Like I said, bragging.) "So, do you think you could whip something up for my brother Eric here?"

I was busy drawing out a diagram and barely glanced up. "Let's go to the forge at three. No one will be there so I can focus." It was true because everyone in my cabin would be out practicing sword fighting.

Three o'clock rolled around and Eric came jogging up almost excitedly. The first thing I did was I sized him up. Then I pushed him. I was testing his reflexes and his balance. Something I believe you should know before attempting to create a weapon. His face turned red and a frown set in. He brought back his arm. I turned in time to catch the blow in my arm instead of my chest. He looked confused. Probably because I wasn't fighting back.

"Please don't hit me, I was checking your balance."

He looked guilty and then he looked angry. Probably because I made him feel guilty. He watched me the rest of the evening even after all the other campers came back from practice. Beckondorf came to check on me as usual. I only glanced at him, trying to stay focused, as he went to stand with Eric. I could hear him still.

"She's the best weapons maker we've got."

I could feel the muscles in my face tighten as I tried to hold back a grin. I loved getting praise from Beckondorf. It made me feel special and proud of what I could do.

"That's what Samantha said," Eric responded.

Beckondorf nodded. "It would be nice if she actually knew how to fight." He chuckled, but there was a seriousness about the way he spoke. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was afraid for my safety. Especially with the upcoming war with the titans. There was no way to avoid that.

I looked up at the two of them. Neither of them were looking at me. Eric looked really concerned too. I knew I really needed to learn, but by this point I was so far behind that even the youngest campers could out dual me. Samantha especially got on me for this.

Not much later, I finished the sword and Eric left swinging it around like he was the happiest kid on the planet. As he was walking he kept talking about how great it felt in his hand. "Look out monsters! Eric is going to turn you to dust! This sword is going to slice you like cheese." On and on he went. I had to smile, he was something else.

All that week I had seen him showing off his sword. Everyone else seem impressed. Even his siblings begrudgingly gave him some compliments.

The next week he came in and asked me to sharpen his sword.

"It should be just fine. I only made this last week," I said. I turned back to my project which was leaking oil all over the table.

"I like to have the sharpest blade in the camp." He was pleading, "please."

I gave him a look. "Sharpen it yourself."

"How about this, you sharpen my sword once a week and I give you fighting lessons."

"The son of Ares and the daughter of Hephaestus. Oh this should be good." I laughed, "Our dad's hate each other."

"Doesn't mean we have to." Eric stuck out his hand. I thought about it for a second. "Ok," I shook his hand.


	3. Ch 3 Passing of Time

**This chapter is pretty long, but if I had stopped in the place I was going to, it would have been a super short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Right before supper I was in the arena fighting with Eric. I still skipped my class with my cabin mates any chance I could. It was nice. We got along well. It was like I was one of the guys, which made me feel less self-conscious being with him. Samantha liked to show up and cheer me on. She cheered especially loud when I was able to strike Eric with my sword.

Eric was patient with me. Even when I got mad and threatened to quit cursing whoever came up with the wretched idea of sword fighting. Soon enough we started all hanging out more and more. Samantha liked to joke that I might as well be there sibling with how much time I spent with them all. It was nice to have both of their company all the time, but I knew Eric was only there for his sword sharpening. Slowly our time together dwindled as the war with the titans became our only focus. Sword fighting remained our sole time together.

Then Beckondorf died.

I didn't cry, I just went to the workshop and worked until dark. Samantha came to give me company and had dragged along Eric. I asked them if I could be alone. Being in the forges, it felt like Beckondorf was still there. They both tried to argue with me, but eventually gave in to my wishes.

After his funeral, I was busy making weapons and prepping for what was to come. My lessons with Eric ebbed away towards the end. I only saw him when he needed his sword sharpened.

The battle came and went. I remember fighting with my sisters and my brothers. Percy and Annabeth were trying to act brave, but everyone knew we were not faring well. That's when it happened. The Ares cabin showed up, led by a Silena Beauregard. No one knew it at the time though.

Clarrice came in slaying the dracon. I was too busy celebrating to notice Samantha running full speed at me.

Samantha tackled me with a hug. Eric was close behind her, with grin on his face. He clapped a hand on my back.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Samantha wailed in my ear. She buried me in a hug. I looked at Eric and mouthed, ' _Is she ok?_ '

He just smiled and nodded.

It was a long fight and we came home with only minor injuries. The three of us had been lucky. Or rather I should say, I was lucky. Samantha saved me more than once. Making sure she always had me covered. Even Eric had kept me from getting cut down by a sheet of arrows. He had tackled me, bringing me down behind a car. I hit my head hard on the concrete, but was thankful it was just a bonk on the head instead of an arrow through the eye. I was also thankful for all my lessons with him. I probably wouldn't have lasted long without them.

That had been my saddest summer. We had all lost so many people and now everyone was preparing to go back to school.

Eric left back for school. He went to a military academy. He was starting his Sophomore year, while I was starting what would have been my "freshman year" at camp half blood. I realized how much difference that one year made between us and yet how little. Samantha herself was going back for her Junior year. She had spent a lot of time complaining about the dreaded Junior research paper. (So glad I didn't have to go to her school.)

And I was back to being alone. But I made sure to have lots of projects to keep me busy. There was that awesome chariot and those new weapons for Eric and that cool hilt I was making for Samantha. And I wasn't alone. Two of my siblings were also year rounder's. They also kept me busy helping them with new instillation in our cabin.

It surprised me when I got an Iris message from Eric. It was in the middle of the night when I woke up to a shimmering image of him. I could tell he was in a bathroom. He didn't have a shirt on. I felt my face grow warm.

He smiled when he realized I was awake. "Took you long enough. I didn't know if I could wake you up without waking up the whole cabin."

I laughed and then covered my mouth. One of my sisters was snoring next to me. "Wouldn't be too hard, there are only three of us." I whispered.

"I'm coming back for the first week of December."

"Really?" After all the carnage and stress from this summer it would be nice to just be- happy. And not worry about fighting some evil giant being who could destroy you with one look.

He nodded, "I thought I would let you know. I was hoping you could clear up your busy schedule to hang out with me."

I rolled my eyes, "So I could sharpen your sword."

He gave a low chuckle. His voice had started to sound deeper this last year. I felt my entire body flush this time. "Well, yeah. That too. Maybe we can practice some too. You need all the help you can get." I could tell he was teasing.

I heard footsteps.

"Gotta go."

"See you soon."

He smiled, "I'll see you Charlie." He waved his hand at the mist and everything went blank. I turned to find Corey sitting up only a bunk away.

"I'll see you Charlie," he mocked.

"Shut up," I threw a pillow at him. He caught it but chuckled as he laid back down. He had become really protective over me since Beckondorf died. He made sure no one got on me for missing practice and he encouraged my projects. Not that any actually worked since his death. Our cabin had become cursed.

I frowned thinking of these things.

I better get back to sleep. I realized Corey had my pillow. I was going to have to fight him for it.

When Eric arrived for winter break he hugged me. Something he rarely did with anyone. It made me feel very self-conscious about all the grease and oil on my hands and arms. He didn't seem to mind.

He told me all about his school and I caught him up on all the explosions I had caused in the forge. He seemed concerned with the fact I kept putting myself in danger. "Should I let Samantha know what you've been doing?"

"You wouldn't." I dared.

"I would," he gave a sassy look.

"Fine, I'll be more careful."

He cocked his head sideways.

"Fine. I'll take a break."

He smiled triumphantly. I grumbled at him until he lightly punched me in the shoulder. I smiled.

It was nice having him back. We did almost everything together. He told me about what Samantha had been up to since they had cellphones and could communicate more frequently. We even decided to Iris message her one evening. She was so mad that she was stuck in Georgia for family Christmas.

"Just be happy your family wants you around for the holidays," Eric joked.

"Or that you have a family," I muttered.

For a second everyone was silent.

"I did not mean to say that out loud." I blushed. "I mean I have you guys and that's family enough for me."

Samantha laughed, "Yeah, I'm like the cool older sister and Eric is like the annoying older brother." We all started cracking up at this and then Samantha and Eric started to argue about who was the cool one and who was the annoying one.

The Iris message ended after we wished each other a 'merry Christmas' and a promise from me to I.M. Samantha more often.

Eric looked at me for a long time. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged, pulling a dagger from my boot. We were sitting on a fallen log, where I started to dig and stab with my dagger like I was bored or something.

"You just- seem off. And then you made that comment." Eric said taking my dagger away from me. He started to clean it off on his jeans.

I huffed a sigh, "Yes, I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with. My mom is dead, my father is a god who doesn't have time for me, and none of my relatives want me. Welcome to camp half-blood where most of these kids have screwed up childhoods. We fight monsters and battle titans and learn to wield deadly objects instead of having regular arts and crafts time."

"We still have arts and crafts time."

I would have laughed, but it just kind of made me angry. "I shouldn't be throwing myself a pity party, but sometimes I just want to. I'm sorry. Holidays are just really depressing."

Eric didn't say anything for a long time. It was already dark at six o'clock in the dead of winter. He stood up as the snow began to descend upon us. "Let's go back, it's dark, and I'm ready for supper." He handed me my dagger. I glared at it for a moment before standing to take it. I didn't mean to be in a bad mood, I just was.

During the entire meal, I felt Eric's eyes on me. I wasn't trying to worry him, and it just frustrated me more and more. I didn't need this right now. Why was I getting so irrationally angry? I even knew I was angry, but I couldn't stop it.

"Let's go to the Arena. It's my last evening here Charlie."

He was standing next to the Hephaestus table. I nodded. I wasn't really in the mood, but it was his last night.


	4. Ch 4 Quest time

**Chp. 4 is way shorter than the last two chapters, but don't worry. I've got way more for the next update. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Focus Charlie."

"I am." I muttered in frustration.

"You need to get mad at something."

I was mad. Could he not tell. But maybe I was scared and tired too. A few things I kind of forgot to mention on top of my own personal feelings… Percy had gone missing, Mr. D had been called back to Olympus, and Chiron seemed nervous. The way everyone was acting I figured another Titan lord was going to walk through camp any day now. So yeah, maybe I wasn't being completely irrational.

"Come on, you aren't weak Charlie." Eric was trying to egg me on. Something he did when he wasn't teaching me techniques but trying to fight me.

"Shut up Eric." It got me a little. I was not weak like everyone assumed.

"Sure, isn't that what they say?" He kept going. Samantha was good at keeping Eric reigned in when he started talking trash, but she wasn't here today. She knew I didn't take well to a lot of smack talk with my low self-esteem.

"What's the matter Charlie, can't handle playing with the big kids?" He was digging now. Looking for anything he knew bothered me. I could see a light in his eye as he started thinking of better ones. "Too busy hiding away in the forge to be any good."

"Eric, stop." I said blocking a blow.

He continued, "You may look like your dad, but you will never be good like him."

He thought he had finally brought out the rage I needed. He took a good swing at me. I could have easily blocked it, but I let my sword fall to my side. He realized a second to late what I was doing. He tried to pull his sword away but it nicked me in the cheek. I felt the blood running down my face. It wasn't deep, but it would leave a scar.

"Charlie." Eric stopped.

I turned away and dropped my helmet.

"Charlotte," Eric was calling after me even after I left the arena. That's when I heard him start to run after me. I hid in the tree line until Eric left. My tears stung as they ran down my cheek. Salt on a wound.

I don't know why it hurt so much. Maybe because I had been heard the girls in the Aphrodite cabin bad mouth my looks and ability more than once.

Eric came to my cabin and tried to apologize, but Corey told him to leave. He waited for me outside my cabin in the morning. He left that day. I watched him go and cried. I wasn't sure if I was crying because I missed him or because of what he said or maybe because I was just so frustrated and scared.

I got an Iris Message from Samantha not too many days later. She told me Eric was sorry and when that didn't seem to make me feel any better she called him and idiot and we moved on to other subjects.

After that a whirlwind of events took place helping to keep my mind of Eric.

Three new campers arrived. One, a kid named Leo. He was my brother. They left and came back after freeing the Goddess Hera. At this point it was all hand on deck as we began to furiously work on the ship. The Argo II to be exact.

Summer came around and Eric was back.

I avoided him and he avoided me.

When Percy was found the camp practically celebrated. Annabeth and a few other demigods left to go get him. We were all excited to hear our best hero was safe.

Only days after the Romans had declared war on us, (Long story. Let's just say you can't say sorry for accidentally blowing up their town), Chiron called me to the big house.

He gave me a quest.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You're going on a quest."

"We already have the big prophecy going on. There's no need to send out a camper like me on such a quest. And the gods have been silent." I added.

"Your father gave this to me before they closed off Mount Olympus. He knew what may come about. He told me I would know when to send you. I know you need to leave tomorrow."

Rachel was sitting there. She looked a little nervous.

"We already have your two campers picked to accompany you," she said. I nodded, I wouldn't have been about to pick them out. "Simon, son of Apollo." Ok that was good. "Eric, son of Ares." I froze. Now I knew why she was so nervous. The entire camp knew something was wrong between Eric and I. Most just assumed it was a normal dispute about our Fathers. I mean they were sort of enemies.

"Why, Rachel?"

"I saw it in a vision when he gave me the prophecy."

 _Three demigods leave on a quest,_

 _Headed by ground to the west._

 _Find the magical armor,_

 _Hid in the land of the farmer._

 _An apology is to be made,_

 _Or their end will be with a blade._

"I think it's time to pull out your greatest project of all." Chiron said. Finally Chiron handed me a hammer. It like any other ordinary hammer. I looked baffled after he told me it was a gift from my father. I just raised an eyebrow but stuck it in my belt.


	5. Ch 5 Lot's of Weapons

**First off, another long chapter ahead. Second, I bet some of you might be wondering how I'm getting this written so fast. Well, I kind of had the whole thing typed or written already, now I'm just tweeking it. So I hope you are enjoying the story. Last thing, the weapons Chakrams. Those are a circular throwing blades, but I have watched shows where they pull them apart and use close combat fighting blades. Maybe that's how they aren't supposed to be used, but I like it. Alright, I'm done blabbing. Let me know if you guys like the story so far :)**

* * *

My next task would be to actually inform Simon and Eric.

Simon was easy. I found him practicing Archery. I pulled him aside. "Quest time. You in?"

"Aw yes!" His sun like eyes glowed just bit brighter than normal, just like his fathers. I had once heard Apollo had fallen in love with Simon's mother because she was such a good singer.

"So, you picked me for my long range fighting skills?" He asked.

"Er, yeah sure." I answered but he was already smiling and nodding.

"We leave tomorrow. You, me and Eric."

I left as Simon processed the fact that I just said Eric's name. I heard him say wait but I was already gone.

I headed to the Arena. Ares cabin was there just like I thought. I stood in the entrance watching Eric dual with Samantha. When he noticed me, his blade faltered. Samantha caught him in the chest with the flat of her sword. He fell and the other kids laughed.

He got up and came towards me.

"Eric get back here. We aren't done." One of the older campers called.

"Just a sec," he called.

"We leave for a quest tomorrow morning."

At first, he looked really excited and then his face looked agitated. "What if I don't want to come?"

I glared at him and shouted, "then don't."

I turned and walked away.

"Wait-" he caught my arm. I shook him off. "Can you sharpen my sword before we leave?"

"Bring it by the forge before supper."

I left to pack and finish preparations.

In the forges, I pulled out my latest project. New arrows that were made to last longer. Once a monster disintegrated the arrow would drop and still be intact. Or that was the idea anyways.

I heard footsteps. I paused, no, hoof steps.

"Charlotte."

I came out with my arrows in hand.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to see how your preparations were going." Chiron watched me carefully.

"Actually since you're here," I handed him an arrow. "What do you think?"

"These are heavier. You would need a strong bow for these."

"Already taken care of." I went back in and brought out a new gold bow. "I made this with Simon in mind."

"You've only had a day to prepare," Chiron looked a little shocked.

I felt my face color a little. "I had a dream a while ago, but I wasn't sure why. Now I know. The arrows themselves, I made those last week. The bow should fit Simon well."

"And Eric?"

It was like Chiron had summoned Eric. I realized it was getting late and close to chow.

I turned back to Chiron, "I'm sharpening his sword."

Chiron nodded and left us.

"I ran into Simon. He seems excited. He was even packing his lyre." Eric gave a tentative smile.

"I hope he can actually sing," I said.

For a moment I smiled and Eric laughed.

I realized who I was talking too and my face lost its smile. I asked for his sword and began sharpening it.

"You like Melee?" I asked when I was finished.

"Well, yeah. That's my best fighting style."

"Here, I've been working on this for-" I stopped. He didn't need to know how long I had spent working on it.

I handed him a shield. He slipped it on his arm. It fit perfectly. Then he noticed the special feature I had put on the inside. "Chakrams." He pulled out two semi circled blades with handles to hold them. He watched how they fused together for a throwing blade.

"Woah! How did you do this?"

I shrugged.

I sent him away and told him to send me Simon. Simon tested his bow and told me he would have verses created about my great weapon making. I shook my head and sent him away with his new weapon.

All that was left was my final project.

I heard a knock at the door and realized Eric was standing with a plate of food. "You missed dinner."

"Oh," is all I said.

"You missed out on Chiron announcing our quest. Everyone was looking for you, so Corey covered and told them you were in the shop preparing."

"I must thank him." I said distractedly.

He handed me my food, "You need to eat. We have a long day tomorrow." I nodded and took a bite so he would leave.

I didn't touch it the rest of the night.

When I woke up Corey was standing over me. "It looks good," he said nodding.

"I hope so," I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in the workshop.

I noticed Eric and Simon waiting for me in the doorway. "Let's go sleepy head. Time is ticking." Simon pointed at his wrist, but there was no watch.

"That's a chariot…" They both said.

"An enchanted one. Thanks to the Hecate kids. It will be very difficult for Gaea to do anything to us. I've got spells carved into almost everything, including the horseshoes."

"Sweet!" Simon said.

We grabbed our supplies and hitched the horses. All the campers admired my flaming chariot. I made it in honor of my father, the god of fire. I included his symbol of crossed hammers. There was even a cup holder.

"How long have you been working on this?" Eric asked.

"A while." Is all I answered.

"Charlotte Ebony! Don't you dare think of leaving without telling me goodbye." I turned to find Samantha running full speed at me. She collided with me and hugged me hard. "I'll be waiting for your return so don't die. And keep these two knuckleheads in line." She popped Eric in the side of the head. I couldn't help but smile.

We set out down the back roads. We must have looked like an Amish buggy to the mortals. We kept a steady pace heading west.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Simon asked.

"Midwest lands. It said we are looking for farmland."

Simon was stroking his lyre, like he was about to break out in song. "So like Kansas or Nebraska or that other state that has wagon ships in it."

Eric scrunched his eyebrows, "Wagons? You mean like the schooner state? Oklahoma?"

"That's it!" Simon said pointing a finger at Eric like he just won his own personal game show.

I looked up at the sky praying that this would be over soon.

Simon continued, "So it's magical armor, right?"

I nodded. I had already given them the whole prophecy. I had learned that keeping part of a prophecy from someone was never a good thing. "My dad created it for Achilles," I added.

Our speed was nothing more than a slow trot. I didn't want to tire out the horses too soon. I decided we should set up camp before the light died. I sent Simon to the main road to see if he could find anything to eat. He came back with some gas station food.

"Guys!" He was practically tripping over himself getting to us. "We're in West Virginia! I asked the lady at the gas station what town we were in and I didn't recognize it. Then she told me we were in West Virginia!"

Eric and Simon stood there staring at me. "How is that even possible?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"You guys don't listen very well. Enchanted chariot. Magic." I said sounding out the last word as if they were three years old. "Magic wheels do magic things." I said even slower.

Eric smirked and gave me a light punch in the shoulder, "Stop being such a smart-aleck. I know you have a brilliant mind, but you don't have to rub it in."

Simon threw his arm around my shoulder, "Oh I like you more and more."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "Come on, let's eat, you dorks. I'm starving and I've got first watch tonight."

We were too busy chowing on our food to talk much more. Magic travel is pretty exhausting. We set up a small fire, something we had debated on for a while, but I would rather have a fire and keep away the wolves. I had already heard several howls while we were eating.

"Are you sure you want first shift?" Eric asked.

All I responded with was, "My quest, I'll go first." I turned away tending to the fire as he settled next to the chariot. I heard Simon quietly humming some lyrics.

' _Wump_ ,' I turned just in time to see Eric pulling back his pillow and Simon, the victim of a pillow assault, glaring at him. He grumbled, "Next time just say please." There was no more humming. A few more minutes and they were snoring away.

I walked in circles around the fire. I kept glancing back at the boys. Well Eric. I didn't know how to feel about him being here. We hadn't made up and I didn't know if I should apologize or let him. I was kind of hurt that he hadn't tried to apologize again. But maybe that was my fault. I sighed and sat down against a tree. I pulled out my sword and set it in my lap.

' _Crack_.'


	6. Ch 6 Wolves, oh my

**Super Short today. Sorry. I'll post again as soon as I get off in the morning.**

* * *

' _Crack_.'

I stood up.

' _Crack_.'

I turned in a slow circle.

' _Crack_.'

I jerked around.

"Eric. Simon." I said in a low tone. I slowly made my way over to them and kicked Eric in the leg to get him up.

"Hey, is it my shift already?" He asked sleepily.

"Eric. Get up. Eric-"

I was interrupted by a piercing howl. This was no normal wolf. Eric and Simon both shot up. And started to make a defensive circle around the fire.

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Eric growled.

I turned to him, my first mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there were lycanthrope here," snapping at Eric.

"What?" Simon asked.

"They're-" I didn't finish my thought before something caught me in the back throwing me to the ground. I screamed landing close to the fire and losing my sword. See don't turn your back, even if you are snapping back at your friends.

"Like the little lady was saying. Lycanthrope are werewolves." The voice of the man kneeling on me was like a mix between a growl and a laugh. Deep and throaty like a dog.

I tried to look up to see where Simon and Eric were. They stood on the other side of the fire. I could see Eric calculating everything. I knew how he worked. Simon looked scared. I didn't blame him. I could feel my own blood running cold.

A clawed hand circled around my neck cutting off my oxygen.

One arm was caught in my shield, my other was clawing at the hand around my neck.

"Hey wolf man." There was a clang and the hand released me. The weight on my back shoved off, pushing me harder into the ground. Simon was next to me. I could see Eric standing, brandishing his shield on the other side of the fire through the black spots in my eyes. Simon helped me sit up and then proceeded to load his bow. Making his way to my left. Wolf-man to my right and Eric straight ahead.

Where the heck was my sword?

"You children will taste so good!" He lunged at Eric who slashed him in the shoulder.

"Agriopas? But you only had to be a werewolf for ten years…" I started.

"No child," he snarled, his eyes not leaving Eric. "I got a lifetime like this, but the gods like to tell it a different way."

I was finally standing, but had no weapon other than my dagger still hidden in my boot. That wouldn't do much against this guy. Oh, and my hammer. I placed my hand on it, thinking about my options. This could make an awesome deadly projectile. I glanced at Simon and then I heard Eric grunt.

This werewolf must have been crazy fast. Somehow, he already had Eric in a choke hold. He was using him as a shield towards Simon. Simon was shaking with his bow slightly lowered.

I was slowly sneaking towards his back. The werewolf must have thought I wasn't much of a threat without a weapon. If only I had my sword.

My sword! It was sitting in the fire, but the smoldering leather hilt was sticking out of the fire just barely.

'Father, if there was anytime I could use some fire resistance, now would be it.'

I kept creeping closer.

"Shoot child of Apollo. Don't hit your friend." The wolfman threatened.

I saw my chance. I took a deep breath lunging for my sword and turning to make a clean sweep with the blade. I had caught Agriopas in the back of his calves. I had been going for his Achilles tendon, but hey that worked too. He howled and threw Eric, who luckily was thrown over the fire and not into it. I brought the sword back up and aimed straight for his back. The wolfman turned to dust.

I dropped the sword realizing my hands really hurt. Like really, really bad. There were already tears in my eyes.

"Charlie," Simon ran towards me.

"Charlie," Eric was pushing himself off the ground. That was funny. He was going up and I was going down. "Charlotte," he called with more worry. I felt the ground hit me hard. There was such a searing white hot pain in my hands. I felt the world going black.


	7. Ch 7 Lady and Lord

**Sorry I didn't post sooner. It was raining this morning and I love the rain, so I took a walk. After this chapter, my updates might take a few more days. I want to write quality content people (haha, or at least try). Enjoy.**

* * *

When I woke up I could hear the clopping of hooves. I sat up quickly practically throwing myself out of the chariot. I looked in fear at the moving ground and then at the arm that had kept me from falling out. I turned to find the arm belonged to Eric. I was about to push him away when I realized my hands were thickly bandaged.

"Wait-" the moments I last remembered slowly trickled into my mind.

"You really scared me," Eric chuckled with a smile. "Simon thought you were trying to sacrifice yourself to the gods when you lunged at the fire like that."

Simon laughed from where he was standing with the reigns.

I glanced down, realizing Eric was still holding on to me. He realized the same and helped me stand up.

"How long was I out?" I asked gripping onto the wall of the chariot. I could see how tired both boys looked.

Simon yawned, "Oh only since last night. I healed you, we broke camp, we started heading west, and just now Eric just saved your life. Or at least your face." I could feel my cheeks go red. My first quest and I'm the first one to get taken out.

I looked back up at Simon. He looked beyond tired. I knew healing was exhausting work. "What time is it?"

"It's time for lunch now. Do you guys want to try and take this thing through a drive-thru?" Simon joked.

I almost nodded. A cheeseburger sounded way better than the apples and peanut butter sandwiches we had packed.

"Hold up!"

"What did you find us a burger joint?" Simon asked excitedly.

"What? No-" I jumped out of the chariot. Simon pulled back on the reigns and Eric quickly followed me. "Did you guys not see that?"

I could see a dove. But something felt- special about it.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back." I started walking after it as it lit upon a farther fence post.

"Hey wait!" Eric's footsteps stopped, almost unsure whether to listen to me or not.

"She's completely crazy," Simon said. "But like in a totally cute kind of way." I thought I heard an audible punch. I chuckled to myself. I guess Eric was still like my big brother. Maybe we could still fix our friendship.

It made my way through a corn field finally stumbling out to find a small town. I looked at the road sign. 'Missouri.' We were way farther than I thought.

The dove continued across a road where a little café sat. There were tables and chairs sitting outside where the dove had landed, sitting on the back of one chair. I crossed the road and sat down in the chair next to the bird. The bird and I just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Here you go miss," I jumped up knocking into the table. The man who had just spoke showed no emotion on his face. He just held out a coffee for me. My name was on it.

This was getting freaky.

I took the coffee from him and he left me.

I sat back down and looked at the dove, "Do you think I can trust this coffee? Like was that a monster in disguise?" I sniffed the coffee. Maybe it was just the air that was infected, I mean I was talking to a bird. My stomach gargled and I realized I should have brought something to eat with me. I sniffed the coffee. It smelled familiar. I took a sip. It tasted like my mom's cream cheese pie, but I could still taste coffee too. I was sure there was nectar in this coffee.

I looked around me to see who could do something like that only to find myself staring at Aphrodite and Arese. I squeaked, jumping up and bowing low.

"Lady Aphrodite and Lord Ares." I realized how I must have looked. Bandaged hands, soot all over my arms, pieces of corn stalk in my hair. I looked like a _real_ winner today. I wished I at least didn't have such a big oil stain on my shirt.

"Sit child," Aphrodite cooed. Her whole appearance kept changing, but every time she was just as beautiful as before. I sat down and kept my face low, not daring to look in her ever changing eyes.

"Darling, do you mind leaving us for a moment?"

Ares grunted, but he complied. For a moment, I could still feel his fiery eyes. He had a way of bringing out anger in people. I did not like that feeling. It was hot and made my judgement poor. Aphrodite though also brought out a feeling. It was something like what love should feel like. In my head, I could feel these feelings chasing each other around and around until he stepped out of the vicinity. I took a deep breath with him finally gone.

"How are you Charlotte?"

I felt like she could read my mind, and if so, it was pointless to answer her. I looked like a child that got sent to the principal's office, with my head facing down and my hands balled up in my lap. "Fine ma'am."

"A girl with manners. I like that." I glanced up at her face. She was smiling, for a moment she looked like my mother. I smiled too. She continued, "So my husband has sent you on a quest, and I thought you might need a little help."

I froze. Oh no, she was totally gonna zap me for being Hephaestus's daughter.

She giggled, "Why are you nervous suddenly?"

"Well, my dad is your husband. And I'm his kid and you aren't my mom. So, that means…"

"Yes," her soft voice made me look up at her. "But you've seen all my children that are not your fathers." I nodded slowly, showing her that I was listening. "Anyways, I like you. You're cute. So, I thought I would help you out with your quest. Also, because Ares boy is with you. He may never act like it, but I think he's proud of his son." Aphrodite was looking thoughtfully at her bird as she petted it. "You can take Aγάπη (pronounced as Agápi) as a guide." The bird hopped over to me and let me pet her for a moment.

"Now back to the important matters." Aphrodite said almost way too excitedly.

"The what?" I asked. I gave her a really confused look. Aphrodite just gave me a smirk. Then it dawned on me. "No that's totally ok. We can ignore that little instance. That was like two years ago. So not important. I'm good the way I am." I was tripping over myself trying to make excuses.

"I never forget a challenge," the goddess was looking triumphant. "Plus, I know you like." She sounded like a middle schooler with that last sentence. Aphrodite stirred her latte. "Do you ever feel like changing your appearance?"

"Wait-what?" This goddess was going to give me whiplash how quickly she changed subjects.

Before I knew it was sitting in a dress. It was very greek, and would have been cute if it was my style. "Hm… No. How about we try something else." Aphrodite snapped her fingers again. This time I was dressed in a blouse and skirt. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. She snapped her fingers again.

"Now this? This I like." She said motioning for me to turn for her to get a full look. I liked this too.

"Look in the mirror. I think the hair looks fabulous too. And no makeup. I know how you feel about that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

I bowed, "Thank you Lady Aphrodite." Because, what else do you when a goddess gives you a makeover?

She sounded so motherly. "Don't thank me. Just love and trust yourself more. It's something I'm trying to teach my dear Piper. You're self-doubt it your fatal flaw darling."

I nodded. If I was going to be stupid and doubt my abilities I was going to get my friends killed.

Ares reappeared, "Tell my boy he better be practicing with those new weapons you gave him."

I bowed, "Yes sir."

He grunted with appreciation at me calling him sir.

Aphrodite put up a finger, "Oh, and darling, those gloves aren't just a fashion statement. I just really don't like the ugly ones you use at the forges."

I smiled and was about the thank her, but they were already gone. The café was suddenly replaced with corn field.

"Holy-" Eric shouted so loud. I turned around finding myself back at the chariot. Simon had an arrow almost notched, while Eric at his hand on his sword.

"Er- hey guys?" I gave them a small wave.

* * *

 **I just love it when di immortales start to meddle. ;)**


	8. Ch 8 Rest Up Kiddies

**Alright Ch. 8 is here. Only a little over a 1k words, sorry it's not as long. If you feel like my story is missing any important info, please let me know. Sometimes I the things I see in my head feel obvious when they really aren't haha. My brain is just weird like that. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Simon cocked his head sideways. "You just left like thirty seconds ago." I rubbed the back of my neck, it felt like thirty minutes. "And now you're all hot and standing there with coffee. What the heck happened?"

After I was done wondering why I was holding multiple coffees and croissants, I realized what Simon had just said about me. Eric probably would have bopped him in the head if he hadn't been just as confused. I felt my cheeks warm up. Simon was staring at me. I glanced at Eric and he was too. "Come get your coffee and stop staring at me you, dorks." Now they both looked as embarrassed as I was. We all sat down and had our nectar infused coffees with croissants. We had better offer her a nice sacrifice later.

I turned my head, my perfect high pony tail swishing around back and forth. "I ran into Aphrodite."

"Yeah and she totally upgraded your outfit. You look totally hot in those cargo pants. You can totally pull of that cute grease monkey look." Simon didn't know when to shut up. I crossed my arms over the black tank top I was wearing.

Eric smacked Simon in the back of the head this time. That made me feel a little better.

"So anyways, she gave us a guide." I pointed at the bird sitting on the chariot.

I explained to them what I thought was important. I didn't mention the whole part where Aphrodite accepted my challenge from like two years ago. I was mentally kicking myself for that one. I did not need a goddess meddling in my life. Especially during a quest.

I took an inventory of myself. I still had my sword and shield and hammer. The only thing that changed was in my back pack. Instead of my usual change of clothes there was another set of cargo pants and a tank top.

I remembered what Ares had told me as we were heading out. "Your dad says hi by the way. He also told me to tell you to practice with those chakrams." Eric pulled the weapons off his shield as I snapped the reigns for the horses to go. I was afraid this bumpy ride would end a bloody mess the way he was practicing, but I kept my mouth shut.

I could hear Simon snoring. He was curled up on the floor, now hanging onto my leg. I didn't know how he got that way, but I gave a small laugh. Simon was pretty cute, even when he was being annoying. Plus, I heard him singing, he had a great voice.

"You should get some rest," I said to Eric without taking my eyes off the road. Not that I was worried about running into anything.

"I'm fine. I slept some this morning."

There was a silence.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well I mean you and Simon kind of took care of me for like twelve straight hours and then not to mention you kept me from falling face first out of the chariot this morning."

I chanced a glance at Eric. He was smiling looking at the weapons in his hands. We continued following the white dove. She would disappear sometimes, but I just kept the chariot headed in the same direction until she returned.

By supper time we had made it to the edge of Kansas. The dove had landed on the tree and had sat there just looking at us.

We stopped and waited for her to leave. She just stared at us.

Simon stretched from his spot on the floor. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"I guess it's time to eat I said stepping off the chariot." I tied the horses and started to brush them down.

"Maybe we should stop here for the night. I think we're getting close and I want you guys to be awake when we get there." Simon still looked sleepy and Eric looked ready to drop.

"Should we feed the bird?" Eric asked.

"I'll feed it!" Simon hopped up. He grabbed a sandwich and went to the tree. He held out a piece and the bird took it surprisingly enough. "Good little- Er- Hey Charlie, does this bird have a name?"

"Aγάπη."

"Love," Eric said thoughtfully.

Simon proceeded to coo at the bird, "Good little Aγάπη."

I looked at Eric who smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes. Eric seemed to be in a better mood.

Once we had eaten and settled down, I announced I would take first watch again. "But, you were the only one who had watch last night," Simon protested.

"Yeah, and then I slept for twelve hours while you guys had to take care of me."

No one argued with me after that.

We didn't start a fire and the boys just laid in the chariot, curled up in their blankets. A chill set in as the sun left the sky and a breeze picked up. I sat facing away from the back of the chariot. It was the best defensive position in my opinion. I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned to find the weapon of the assault. There was a jacket lying on the ground. I glanced at the boys. One or both were pretending to be asleep, so I didn't know who to thank. I put the jacket on and feeling way better. It was still warm from it's last wearer.

The night was quiet. I woke Eric up next. He smiled after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why are you so happy?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe it's because we are actually getting along now?"

I sighed looking away. That was probably my fault.

"Go to sleep," he said giving me a small push towards the chariot. I nodded and curled up next to Simon.

"Oh, wait," I said taking off the jacket. "Is this yours?"

"It's Simon's."

"Oh, ok." I draped it back on Simon and crawled under the Eric's blanket.

As soon as I got settled I felt Simon snuggle up against me. I started to wonder if he slept with a teddy bear back at camp.


	9. Ch 9 Yellow Brick Road's End

**So this next chapter, I switched points of view. I will do this a lot more often. This story might be a little predictable, so if that's not your thing, that's sorry. But if you do, please enjoy ;)**

* * *

 ** _Simons point of View_**

I felt a jab in my side. "What-"

"Get off Charlie," Eric whispered. "It's your turn for watch."

I groaned, "What's your issue?" I stretched, looking from Charlie to Eric. In my sleep, I had cuddled up close to her. I guess Eric didn't like that. He was worse than an older brother. I chuckled, pulling out my bow and quiver, while Eric took my spot.

I glanced back as Eric tucked himself in right next to Charlie. I smiled at her sleeping form. To be honest I had been excited when she asked me on this mission. I hadn't talked to her much before, but I had always admired her skills making weapons. She was turning into something of a legend, but everyone was afraid to ask her for weapons. Mostly because they were afraid Samantha would find them later and punish them for bothering her best friend.

I sighed. Not only was she smart and talented, but she was kind of cute. I had thought she was cute before today's little run in with the love goddess.

I guess what I am trying to say is I have a crush on her. Then I get to go on a mission with her, get a specially made weapon, and heal her hands. I felt special being close to her on this mission. I smiled to myself sending a silent prayer to the love goddess. Maybe she would consider a date after this quest. I could tell Eric and she were close, but there was something between them. I had noticed they'd grown distant this summer and to be honest I wasn't entirely upset about it.

I turned my thoughts back to watching the fields around us. There was no point in thinking about Charlie if we were dead by morning.

I started humming to myself.

"You keep a melody pretty well."

I jumped, practically wetting myself. I turned to Charlie, "Uh, thanks."

She smiled, "Sorry if I startled you."

"No, it's fine. I should apologize for waking you."

She shook her head. "I never sleep for more than a few hours at a time. I like to get up and work on blueprints."

"Oh, so is that why I always hear Corey complaining about you falling asleep in weird places."

"He does what now?" She looked embarrassed.

I smiled, "He likes to compare you to a cat."

She placed her head in her hands and started grumbling.

I just smiled and chuckled.

She sighed then popped her head up. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for fixing up my hands," she held them up and wiggled her fingers.

I shook my head, "It was no problem. I was really scared when you threw yourself at the fire. At least it would have been a top-notch sacrifice."

She socked me in the arm, but not very hard. It seemed to be a way to show her affection to friends.

"That was a compliment!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, and another thanks. For the jacket," she added sheepishly.

"What?"

"Last night?" She looked at me hesitantly and then glanced at Eric.

I shook, my head. "No, Eric had my jacket last night."

"Oh, well thanks anyways. Eric kind of let me borrow it after him."

I nodded, I wished I had thought of that first. Maybe they were still a thing, I thought dejectedly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope," totally fine I said standing up and stretching. "Should we get going soon?" I was watching the first bits of sunlight as they peeked over the horizon.

Charlie stood up, pulling on her combat boots. "I'll hitch up the horses and then we can get Eric up. Or we can just let him sleep and see how long it takes for him to fall out." She was giggling.

"I heard that," Eric grumbled.

Charlie leaned over and poked him in the face, "how long have you been awake?"

" _Ungh_ ," is the only sound he made as he buried his head in covers.

 _Eric's point of View_

I didn't want Charlie or Simon to know I had been up for the entire conversation. I hadn't slept much. I had weird dreams like any other demigod and once I was awake all I thought about was whether Charlie still hated me or not. Maybe that was a little over dramatic.

Listening to Simon talk to Charlie I was starting to realize he did have a crush on her like I had suspected. I didn't know how I felt about this. I guess I was just too protective over her. I had started to teach her how to fight and after that it was like instinct just took over. I wasn't just her friend because she cut a nice sword, but because I genuinely liked her. It was like we were a little family the three of us. Samantha's words came barging into my head and I pushed them out. My sister could be real annoying sometime. 'Ugh, nope, you are so wrong Samantha.'

I finally got up to help Charlie hitch the horses. I had a feeling we were close. Not only was it a gut feeling, but I was having dreams. I looked at Simon and Charlie wondering if I should ask them. I shook my head, I'm sure we would be fine.

"You ok?" Charlie looked really concerned for a moment.

"Just thinking about today. Have you had any…"

"Dreams? Yeah, a lot. Especially after my little chit chat with Aphrodite. I wish that women could forget things." Charlie froze realizing she had revealed more than what she said yesterday. She took a furtive glance at me. I decided to let it go. Charlie wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Well at least nothing to betray me and Simon. She wasn't like that. She relaxed after the moment passed, climbing into the chariot.

"Alright boys," she said knocking her knuckles against the enchanted metal. "Let's get this party started."

We followed the bird, Simon and I with our weapons at the ready. Simon had three arrows notched and ready. While I had my sword, and shield out. Charlie kept placing her hand on the hammer in her pocket, almost like she was afraid she had lost it. I was starting to wonder if there was something special about that hammer. Maybe it had been Beckondorf's. I knew she had been close to him. I saw how it crushed her when he died. That's when I decided his position needed filled, even before Corey took his spot. I mean they _were_ siblings, unlike me.

I shook my head. Not the time to withdraw into my thoughts. I did that sometimes. Especially after the battle of Manhatten. Samantha says it's bad for soldiers who have seen battle. So pretty much anyone who came back from the fight? She had told me some people are just affected worse. Like the Ares kids who were pretty munch born of war.

I focused on the dove flapping ahead of us. The fields stretched around us and we seemed to be bearing towards the south.

It wasn't long before the bird stopped. Then Aγάπη was gone.

I froze jumping from the chariot. "I think we're on our own guys." Looking at the large farmhouse the dove had brought us too. It looked recently deserted. There was a barn and a stable, but I didn't hear any animals.

Charlie jumped over the front of the chariot to take care of the horses. Simon climbed out, surveying the area.

* * *

 **Perhaps I'm being a little over dramatic... oh well. I will post the next chapter hopefully in the next day or so. Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Ch 10 From Bad

**Another chapter here for you. Please let me know if you find anything wrong with them. I know switching POV's can be confusing, even as the writer ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Charlie's point of View_**

I let out a breath, leading the horses into the barn that Eric pointed out. I didn't want them getting caught by any monsters. If only I could talk to them like Percy did. Then I could tell the horses, go hide, come back later to pick us up. But sadly, that's not how my powers worked. I just hoped they understood me.

"Alright, so we've gotten this far with the dove, but now what?" Simon asked.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know how the Percy had gone on so many quests. I mean half of the prophecies didn't even make sense. And what was I supposed to do. Get a metal detector and scan the entire area?

I rubbed my temples. "Think Charlie, think." I looked from Eric to Simon and back. "Obviously, monsters are going to be guarding this stuff. So, we just have to find all the monsters."

"Yeah, but how do we find monsters?"

I grinned looking at the two boys. "I have an idea."

Ten minutes later…

"Alright guys, go ahead."

"Do we really have to do this? I feel ridiculous," Simon whined. Eric was glaring at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sort of enjoying it too." They rolled their eyes in unison.

Dressed in white togas, created from old bed sheets worn over their regular clothes, Eric and Simon stood apart by about twenty feet out in a pastor. I sat in a nearby tree. Simon raised the sword that he barely used, "Eric, you have offended me for the last time." It was said with the same gusto of a high school boy forced to participate.

"No, it is you who will die demigod." Eric was saying with the same fake excitement. I was hoping that all the monsters we encountered would be dumb because this was the most unbelievable act I had ever viewed. I had to be honest, my idea was stupid, but I couldn't think of anything better. And neither of them were coming up with any better ideas.

It went on for another half an hour.

"I don't know, maybe we should just call it quits." Eric called out. Simon agreed. I called them back to the tree and swung down landing next to Eric. He put his arms up to steady me. I handed out water from our supply.

"Maybe there aren't any monsters guarding the armor." Eric started.

"Or your acting just stinks that much," I smirked.

Simon threw his empty water bottle at me. I turned to him with an evil gleam in my eye. I bent my knees. Suddenly Simon looked afraid. And that's when I lunged at him. I tackled him and Eric was laughing. I felt Eric drag me off Simon by my belt.

After a moment of looking slightly terrified, Simon also started to laugh.

"Ugh, boys." I rolled my eyes, but had a huge grin on my face.

We finished the water and I suggested that they spar, to make it more realistic. Eric's face changed from smiling to worry. He was a great swordsman and Simon could barely hold a sword. I was wondering why he looked worried, but I didn't get a chance to ask.

A sudden roar interrupted any further conversation. We all looked to find a giantes lumbering toward us. At this point my body was about to bolt. It took all my self-control to keep myself standing with Eric and Simon. Simon dove for his arrows and bow that were placed against the tree. He notched them before I would have been able to say 'Kansas Farmland'.

"Stay back, or I shoot!" Simon called out. He voice was strong and solid. I felt my own knees shaking. I only wished I had a smidgen of courage that Simon had. I looked over at Eric. His face had hardened and he looked ready to fight. I had seen him in the battle of Manhattan. He was good.

Why was I suddenly so afraid? I had fought in the battle of Manhattan. I fought mock battles. I played capture the flag. What was wrong with me?

 ** _Simon's Point of View_**

When the giantes had shown up, I grasped for arrows that were nowhere to be found. I dove for them when I remembered setting them by the tree. I needed to give my friends the protection I was picked for. Archery is the best long distance weapon. I had a great aim.

"Stay back, or I shoot!" I called. I was hoping the giantes would maybe want to sit down, have tea, and tell us where the magical armor was. No, he kept coming. Each step closer, shook the earth even more.

I looked over at Eric. His face was set, but I could tell he didn't want to have to face this monster head on. Rumor had it Eric was cursed. He no longer won any sword fights, even against the beginning sword fighters. I had already seen the evidence when he had to fight the hairy-dog-man. It was like, even his sword wanted him to lose. I looked at Charlie taking all of her in. She was terrified. This was something I had never seen. She wasn't even this afraid when we fought hairy-dog-man. I knew she had fought in the battle of Manhattan. I had witnessed a few instances where she cut down some monsters with Eric or Samantha at her side. Maybe she knew Eric couldn't fight.

I looked back at the giantes and let my arrow fly. It struck him in the knee and he toppled down. I really didn't want to dust him yet. By dust him, I mean turn him into dust. It was an awesome phrase that I came up with. (Mentally buffs nails against shirt, looking cool.)

"Tell us where the armor is and I won't kill you." I called. He was still a good fifty yards away. At this distance, I was pretty dang accurate.

All the giantes did was yell a garbled mess at us. I notched another arrow, sending it straight into its right arm. More unintelligible yelling.

 ** _Eric's Point of View_**

So far, Simon was the only one taking any action. Granted the monster was a good half a football field away, and I wasn't keen on him getting any closer.

"Simon, aim for his eye. He won't tell us anything and the closer it gets, the more danger it poses." Weighing your options. Make sure you keep your troop safe. Top priorities. All these thoughts were swimming through my head.

Simon nodded, saying, as if reading my mind, "They teach you some good tactic stuff in the military school." Simon had a grin on his face. I could feel my stomach knotting. I was really hoping my sword skills would return when fighting a real monster but no such luck. I guess my curse was a real thing.

Simon let loose his third arrow. It went straight into the giantes eyeball. I felt my stomach churn. That had to be the most disgusting sight. The arrow was sticking out of the giantes eye socket and it was wobbling around. I guess it didn't go in far enough.

"Again Simon," I told him.

He nodded. He sent another arrow flying. The giantes was standing, even with an arrow sticking out of his knee.

I didn't know what to do. I readied myself to charge. Simon let loose one last arrow. Something was different about this one. And then it hit me. In sort of a mini-shockwave. Simon had a few explosive arrows in his quiver.

"You've been dusted!" Simon fist pumped. I smiled with relief. I turned my attention to Charlie. She looked white as a sheet and so unsure.

"Hey, Charlie? Are you ok?"

She looked at me and then I noticed the tears in her eyes. She shook her head. I glanced back at Simon, but he was already salvaging arrows.

"Charlie, we killed the monster. What's wrong?"

She turned away. "Eric, that was all you and Simon. I didn't even say anything. Simon was the one who fired the shots and you- Well you took charge."

I suddenly felt very guilty. I should have let Charlie make the calls. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

"Don't apologize," she snapped. "If you hadn't made the calls, well who knows what would have happened. I sure as Tartarus wasn't any help."

Charlie wouldn't turn around, but I could hear her sniffling.

"Guys, we totally rocked that!" Simon was as loud as ever. I turned around and gave him the evil eye. He stood silent for a moment. Confused. When he looked at Charlie, his face changed.

"Charlie what's-"

"I'm going to go take care of the horses. Make sure you- Er- I guess find something to do. I'll be back." Charlie jogged away, stumbling just before she entered the barn.

"What happened?" Simon asked his eyes wide.

"I think she froze. She's upset with herself for not being able to lead the quest I guess."

Simon raised his hands, "But, she's been leading this quest the whole time. She gives watches and makes sure we hydrate and-"

"It was because I told you when to shoot."

Simon only nodded slowly in response.


	11. Ch 11 To Worse

**A super long chapter today. I have been pretty busy up until today, but I have a couple days off. Also I don't own any mentioned TV shows. Just so you know.**

* * *

 **Charlie's point of View**

I'm not going to lie. I cried. I sat down in a pile of hay and cried. I didn't care that it was itchy. I was just really frustrated and scared. Have you ever been so stressed that it feels like the world might implode? This quest was important. Maybe it would be a better idea for me to let Eric lead.

'Time to dry your tears, girl. Get off your butt. Take care of the horses. Check the chariot.' I went through a mental checklist.

When I got to the chariot, I made sure everything was still stable. I realized one of the wheels was loose. I picked up my hammer. This would not do. I really needed a wrench.

'Creek.'

"Doing some maintenance?" Simon same over and leaned against the chariot as I kneeled next to the wheel.

"I might as well just be the fix-it girl. I'm dressed like one." My voice getting softer. I added with a mumble, "Eric is more fit to lead this quest."

Simon glanced at me, but didn't say anything. Sometimes it was better to not say anything.

"I need a wrench!" I growled in frustration.

Simon looked afraid to speak, but he did. "Like the one in your hand?" I glanced at my hand, then at Simon about to ask him if he knew the difference between a hammer and a wrench. But I didn't say anything when I swung my head back to my hand. A wrench sat in my hand. Not only was it the right tool, it was the right size. 7/8.

"What the?" I suddenly realized what my father had given me. I thought it was just a dumb hammer, but this was so much more useful!

 **Simon's point of view**

I watched as Charlie's expression changed from anger to one of pure delight.

'She's cracked. She finally cracked.' I sighed and shook my head.

Thankfully Charlie wasn't looking at me, she was busy cranking the bolt's tighter on the wheel. Charlie was scary strong, but in a totally cool way. She finished and looked over at me and smiled with the biggest grin. "My dad is the best!" She twirled the wrench and then it was a hammer. Maybe I was the one going crazy. And then it dawned on me. Her dad was like the god of tools, so he could make a magic hammer that turned into other tools. That was cool. I was nodding as she was grinning and humming.

"So… Are you feeling better?" I should have kept my mouth shut. Charlie's face fell and I could tell she wasn't feeling better. That moment had been just that. A moment. She had forgotten her problems for just a moment.

"You can talk to me Charlie. Just think of me as like your, really good looking, totally cool, awesome singing best friend." I gave her my cockiest grin.

Charlie smiled. I sat down leaning against the wheel and patted the spot next to me. She sighed and sat down.

"So, what's wrong?"

She groaned and put her head on her knees. "I don't know. I guess I feel like everything is going wrong on this quest and to top it all off I froze out there. I froze. Heroes aren't supposed to freeze. Especially on a quest."

I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. "Everything is going wrong? Our entire lives have gone wrong. We fight monsters instead of going to scout meetings. One of our parents has the power to cause major catastrophes. Oh, and don't forget about the other parent who lives in Olympus."

I was happy to get a laugh out of Charlie for that one.

I went on, "all quests go wrong. Just ask Percy Jackson. We've all heard his stories. Heck he led us in the Battle of Manhattan. Lots of things went wrong. Things aren't meant to go right on a quest."

Charlie lifted her head and nodded.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok to freeze. Just remember, you've got to stop doubting, and fight when it's important."

She gave me a half-hearted smile and opened her mouth to speak.

That's when a yell pierced the air.

 **Charlie's Point of View**

I unsheathed my sword, running out the barn doors. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. "Eric!"

There was another giantes. Or maybe it was the same one. Weren't the monsters still reforming like crazy? Stupid, we should have moved camp once he was killed.

I ran forward. No thoughts other than I had to keep Eric safe. He was fighting the monster, but he was not making much headway. I watched as two arrows embed themselves into the back of the giantes. That just made it much angrier.

Slash, perry, slash. Eric had taught me how to fight and I needed to trust myself as much as I trusted him.

Eric turned to look at me.

'Stupid idiot. Focus on your fight.' I thought. Eric barely looked back up at the fight before he got sideswiped. Eric was sent flying.

"No!" I swung my blade, making contact with the big oaf. He turned to me and I slashed at him again. Rolling away I heard him cry out in pain. Eric was shooting fast, but precise. I could tell he was trying to hinder the giantes.

I turned to Simon, "Shoot for all his injuries!"

Apparently, I still hadn't learned about the whole turning your back on your opponent. I felt a large hand pick me up, knocking my sword out of my hand.

"Put me down you big idiot." The arrows stopped coming. Simon don't stop. I groaned. My right hand was free. I still had one trick up my sleeve. Or in my belt. If only I could- Gotcha.

"Simon, shoot the injury."

"But-" he started to protest.

"Trust me Simon. You won't hit me. Trust yourself." Simon might have acted cocky, but he could be just as uncertain as the rest of us.

I swung the hammer. It turned into a saw halfway through. I pulled when it caught on the giantes ear. It wasn't a clean cut, I didn't expect it to be. The ear was hanging halfway off. I felt the squeeze around my body tighten

"Shoot!"

Monster goo splashed at me when the arrow inserted itself in the giantes. For a moment, I didn't know what was going to happen. Partly because I was too focused on the fact that I was being squeezed to death. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Charlie!" Simon was sprinting towards me.

"Where's Eric?" I asked between gasps.

Simon helped me up. I felt like I was going to throw up, but we had to get going. We couldn't get caught by another monster. Not in our condition. I picked up my sword and hammer, while Simon called for Eric.

"Simon, find Eric. I've got to get the horses hitched. We need to move camp." I spoke over my shoulder heading to the barn.

I hitched the horse in minutes. I had plenty of practice. I snapped the reigns bursting out of the barn. Eric was still lying on the ground, Simon was assessing him.

"Nothing's broken, but he's out cold. Help me get him in the chariot."

I dragged Eric in, only taking a moment to create a makeshift pillow out of one of the backpacks. I urged the horses on, faster than normal.

"Charlie?" I glanced down to find Eric trying to sit up. Simon had been tending to him. I slowed the horses and pulled them to a stop. It had been perhaps three hours since we fought with the giantes.

"Hey Eric are you ok?" I could tell from his face that he was not feeling so great. "I'm glad you're awake now," I offered.

Eric didn't say anything else. I offered to go look for a gas station or something. We had no clue where we were and honestly, we needed a map, and I was not in the mood for a PB sandwich.

It took me longer than expected. We were more than a couple of miles from the nearest highway. When I got back, both boys were quiet, not saying much.

"Idaho."

"What?" Eric and Simon asked in unison.

"We're in Idaho." Part of me was glad that we were so far from the danger. Another half of me was chiding myself for thinking all this was necessary. No one said anything and we finished our food. It was getting dark. I told the boys to go to sleep, there was too much going on for me to sleep.

Simon put his hand on my shoulder, "You didn't freeze that time." His smile was contagious. I nodded and told him to get some sleep. It wasn't long before I heard Simon snoring. I looked to Eric who hadn't moved a muscle.

"I'm sorry," Eric pulled his knees closer to himself. Almost like he was cold. I didn't say anything and just stared at him in confusion. "I'm cursed." He shrugged, "that's why I keep messing up. Every blade I wield is cursed."

"What?" Good job Charlie, that was real intelligent. I tried again. "How? Eric, what are you talking about?"

"I ticked off the wrong person and yeah, I'm cursed now. I'm trying to fix it." Eric stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I'm useless on this quest, I just didn't know it would be this bad. And I'm sorry for trying to take charge-" he stopped when I noticed my glare.

My gaze softened and I looked away. "I don't want an apology for either of those things. You were chosen before I even knew about this quest. I would have chosen you anyway. And you taking charge, that was a good thing." I had my dagger in my hand. Sticking it in the dirt, I drug it back and forth creating a small trench. "You should go to bed." I mumbled, breaking the silence.

Eric shook his head, "I couldn't sleep. Even if I wanted to."

There was silence again.

"Simon," Eric started. "He said you totally took charge when I got knocked out. He said you were great."

I rubbed the side of my ribs remembering, "Yeah, until I turned my back and almost got squeezed to death."

For a second Eric smiled, then he looked worried. "Did Simon take a look at you?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine. Maybe a broken rib, nothing too awful. Plus, you looked worse." I was smirking.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I got tossed like a sack of potatoes." We sat there, silence ensuing again, but this time neither of us broke it. We just waited.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember Eric throwing a blanket over me.

Simon woke me up. He was singing something from a musical. It sounded familiar, like something my mom would have watched.

"What are you doing?" I asked attempting to sit up.

Simon held me down by my shoulder. "Healing you. Eric ratted you out." Simon was smirking. He went back to his singing as he did his healing magic. The sharp pain in my ribs slowly ebbed into a dull throb.

Simon looked exhausted. He could sleep on the way back to Kansas. Or wherever we were going. I wasn't quite sure. I had spent all night thinking about it. I mean the dove had lead us there, but that had been a total disaster.

Simon helped me sit up.

"Do you guys have any ideas what to do?" I asked.

"We could ask Achilles…" Simon suggested.

Eric came over from where he had finished putting the horses in their harnesses. "That's not a bad idea, but we don't have a demigod of the deadly decent."

I nodded, "Yeah, Nico would be super useful right now." I turned from Eric to Simon and back. "I have the son of the sun god and the son of the war god. What to do? What to do?"

"Maybe we could _phone a friend_?" Simon exaggerated the last words in an almost booming voice.

"Or ask the audience." Eric was laughing. I was missing something.

"Didn't you ever play a school version of that game show 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'?" Simon asked.

I just looked at them like they were crazy. They sighed.

"I know what game I'm suggesting back at camp," Simon wiggled his eyebrows. They continued to joke back and forth while I sat wondering what to do.

I pulled out the map I had bought last night.

"What's that?" Eric and Simon piled behind me.

I gave them both a glance before turning back to my map. "It's a map. It was for some promotional deal, so it was free. It has enough important roads and highways all over it, so it could be helpful." I pointed to where we were at.

Simon pointed to Kansas and then at a path, already drawn in the map. "What is this?"

I looked all over the map. Nothing, but a legend with the different road signs. I flipped it over and started to read.

"Come visit 'Weapons Through the Ages' the traveling Museum. The exhibits will include both weapons and the armor. We will be showing you everything from spears to m-16s to armor and so much more." There was more, but I stopped reading, scanning through the pictures. There was no way. This had to be a joke. One, it couldn't be this easy. Two, it couldn't be this difficult. The armor couldn't be this easy to find. It also shouldn't be this hard to obtain. Sure, fighting monsters was hard, but when it came to mortals? Well, stealing was stealing, and they didn't tend to see the real threat. I didn't want to be the next kid "blowing up a bus" and then the press turn around saying I got "kidnapped". I didn't want to be known as a public menace. I didn't want to steal from a traveling museum.

"Look!" Eric pointed excitedly at a picture of Greek armor. It looked exactly like what I saw in my dream.

I had to steal from a museum.

* * *

 **Who noticed the nod toward one of Percy Jackson's first quests? Thanks for reading guys!**


	12. Ch 12 Missi0n Impo0ssib7e

**First thing, I would like to thank my reader JamieValdez for letting me pester her with questions etc. You are the Queen of Awesomeness. Second, I don't own any of the mentioned movies or tv shows. Lastly, I would also like to thank all my other readers and followers of this story. I really appreciate people reading this story even if it is a little corny. ;) You guys are the best.**

* * *

 **Simon's point of View**

Getting back to Kansas took us the whole day. Mostly because we stopped multiple times for supplies and making plans. This wasn't the usual slash, slash, die monster. This was more like stealth and mission impossible.

Charlie didn't seem all that excited to have to steal from a bunch of mortals, but we quickly convinced her that we would be fine. It would be just like a 007 movie or even better, a Jackie Chan movie.

Charlie had been drumming her fingers on the side of the chariot, "We need a distraction…"

I gripped the reigns tighter. "Like perhaps the son of an international singing sensation?"

Eric glanced up from sharpening his sword and Charlie rolled her eyes. "We don't know anyone like-" Charlie stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes snapped to me. I only glanced at her, before I adverted my eyes back to the road. I was a little afraid of the grin that had been growing on her face since we left Utah. I couldn't tell if she was losing it or what?

"Hey Charlie," I started tentatively. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Eric started chuckling, "I was thinking the same thing the first time I saw that smile. She gets that way every time she gets a crazy idea."

Charlie gave him a light kick, but she was smiling.

"What other 'symptoms' should I look for?" I jokingly added air quotes with my free hand. Charlie's face started to go red. I couldn't tell if it was because she was laughing or embarrassed.

Eric ticked of his fingers as he listed things. "She gets focused. Like, a sort of distracted focused. One time she almost got skewered because she was too busy doodling in her notebook during war games." Charlie tried to protest, but Eric went on. "She sleeps in short intervals and wakes up to work on things or when an idea strikes her. She won't eat unless you make her. Corey and Samantha have had to do this on multiple occasions. Also, she forgets that a clock is a thing. She has no concept of time. Like at all. One time she got so into a project that when she finally finished she thought it was still Thursday." Eric rolled his head to look straight at Charlie. "It was Monday."

Charlie was even more red and she just hid her head in her arms as we road. Eric was elbowing her leg with his arm. "You know we love you Charlie. We just like teasing you."

I felt my own face start to redden. Dang it, dude, did you have to embarrass me too? I focused on steering the horses. Not really that hard, because of course, the chariot was enchanted.

 **Eric's point of View**

It had been a long day. We were a mere twenty miles away from the museum when we stopped for the evening. (Her magical chariot could cover it in ten minutes max.) Charlie decided we should try to check out the museum first before deciding the best time to strike. She was being very thorough and I was proud of her. Taking charge and all.

We laid out all the supplies we had gathered. Charlie was afraid that there were monsters posed as guards at the museum. I hadn't thought of that, but she had. She also thought there might be regular guards. We had picked up some sleeping medicine and rope for the humans if need be. Simon also picked up some hot sauce. He said it would be very valuable in the end. I just nodded like he wasn't completely crazy. There was ductape and of course Charlie's magic tool. She thought we might need wire cutters for security cameras. She kept shaking her head, saying "There is no way I'm going to get in trouble for this. I don't need my face plastered around the country being described as a fugitive."

I couldn't help but smirk. Who would think she was a fugitive? Charlie looked too sweet and innocent. Not that I would ever tell her that to her face.

Simon was down for the count once we set up camp and for once Charlie didn't argue when I told her I would take first watch. At this point I couldn't remember how many days it at been since we started the quest. The days and nights were starting to run together, but I liked the way we were all working together. Simon had his good qualities about him. He was way funny too. Maybe we could be friends after this was all over. Maybe we could go on more quests together.

Wow I was really starting to sound like an episode of Barney or something. Maybe I missed hanging out with Sam and Charlie that much. No, not maybe. It was a defiantly.

Speaking of Charlie. I looked into the chariot at her sleeping form. She had been mumbling for the last few minutes. It wasn't uncommon for us demigods to have dreams, especially about our quests and things. But when she started yelling in her sleep I wasn't sure what to do. Simon shot up, reaching for his weapons.

He had an arrow loaded before he realized it was Charlie. I stood at the back of the chariot and shook Charlie, doing my best to avoid her flailing limbs. When I got her awake, she was breathing hard. I hadn't realized how bad she was sweating.

"Charlie?" Simon was fully awake. "Are you ok? What were you dreaming about?"

When her breathing finally slowed, she threw her covers off. "Nothing. It's fine. I need to get up." She was frantically trying to climb out of the chariot. I grabbed her arm and helped her steady herself. She checked for her sword and then took off walking down the road.

"What do we do?" I turned around to find Simon staring at me with big worried eyes.

"Simon," I started and then I turned back to see Charlie's dark figure pacing in the distance under the bright moon. "I have no clue."

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to do.

"Should we bring her change of clothes? She was soaked in sweat," Simon said breaking the silence after ten minutes.

I nodded grabbing her pack. "That's not a bad idea."

Charlie was already coming back over our way.

I tossed her bag at her, "Go change before you catch a cold." Charlie looked at her bag and then back at us and then down again looking mortified. I felt my face redden. Hopefully no one could tell in the moonlight. "Oh, Tartarus Charlie. There's a bush over there."

She ducked away.

Charlie hadn't been gone for more than a minute. "Are you still there Charlie?" Simon called.

"Simon, shut up."

"Good, just wanted to make sure."

Another minute passed.

"Charlie?" Simon was sitting on the edge of the chariot. He had his bow sitting in his lap, an arrow sitting on the string, but not drawn.

"Simon…" Charlie sounded exasperated.

Another minute. "Charl-" Simon fell back into the chariot, a backpack now sitting on his face. "Ow," he moaned.

"I'm alive dummy." The dark circles under Charlie's eyes were only magnified by the shadows of the night. I told her to go back to bed. She complied, lightly shoving Simon over when he jokingly offered to tuck her in. I looked at Simon who came to sit beside me, while we waited for Charlie to go to sleep. It seemed like forever before we heard her breathing even out.

"Do you know what that was about?" Simon asked.

I shook my head.

 **Charlie's Point of View**

Eric and Simon probably thought I was asleep. I was great at faking things like that, especially when Corey got on me for staying up too late.

I could tell them what it was all about. It was a horrible nightmare. I couldn't tell if it was my own head or maybe some of it was about the quest. Aphrodite was in it. That part wasn't going to happen. She was taunting me, making fun of me. She sounded like Drew. So that part was defiantly in my head.

Eric interrupted my thoughts, "She mentioned something while she was asleep. Before she started screaming."

'Great, what did I say?' I did my best to keep my breathing even.

Eric continued. "She said 'Aphrodite.' That's all." I felt myself ease up. They had known I had spoken to Aphrodite before. But Eric wasn't done, "But- and hear me out because I think Charlie would never do anything to hurt us. Ever. She is a good person and-"

Simon interrupted Eric. "Dude, I know she's a good person. She's a great person. Don't worry, I'm listening."

I heard shuffling, nervous fidgeting. "Well, the other day she mentioned how she wished 'Aphrodite would forget things'… I mean, if it was something worth mentioning, she would have mentioned it. Right?"

No one said anything for a moment. Great my own team was starting to doubt me.

"Maybe," I held my breath as Simon spoke, "she made someone mad. Like you did? Maybe she ticked Aphrodite off?"

Eric gave a ha, but it wasn't full of much laughter. "I really hope she didn't make a goddess her enemy."

Simon was agreeing, but finally he asked the question that had been just itching to ask myself. "So who cursed you? And what the heck did you do?"

"Did Charlie tell you?" Eric sounded a little angry. I was mad at him for thinking I had told someone else his secret.

Simon gave a sarcastic laugh, "Chill. Charlie wouldn't betray you like that and you know it. Everyone talks about it at camp. You only confirmed it each time I saw you fight."

I was strangely proud in the fact that Simon had defended me.

Eric gave a sigh. "Well I made Hephaestus mad. I mean he even warned me and- Let's talk about this another time. I'm exhausted."

I heard what must have been Eric standing.

"Night man," Eric yawned.

"Yeah, night."

I decided then and there I would explain everything in the morning. I let myself fade into a fitful sleep.

 **Simon's Point of View**

When I had first woken up my heart was pumping. I knew it was Charlie screaming. I had my weapon ready before I realized she had been screaming in her sleep. My nerves were starting to act up. My talk with Eric hadn't made me feel any better about our situation. I trusted Charlie, but perhaps we did have two cursed demigods. I mean that would be our luck, right?

I looked back at the two of them. I heard a soft snoring come from Eric and Charlie had her mouth hanging open ungraceful like. I smirked, she was probably drooling. She made even that look cute.

I shook my head and started to sing one of my mom's favorite songs. It wasn't one of hers. It was from a movie about a red-headed orphan. She always sang about how tomorrow would be better and the sun would be shining. It made me feel better.

* * *

 **Did anyone get my chapter title? I thought it was kind of funny ;)**


	13. Ch 13 Eric's Happy Place

**I hate to admit, but I never planned this part of the story. I'm at the making it up as you go phase. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Charlie's POV**

Simon lay limply in front of me. "Simon," I called as quietly as I could. I heard a him groan. Too loud. No dumby, don't make a sound. The cyclopes aren't deaf. 'Come on. Shimmy. Let's go Charlie.' The crate that was pinning me down felt like a slab of concrete. How did things go so wrong?

"Hey, check these out!" Eric looked like a little kid on Christmas. I mean this was a warehouse full of _war_ equipment. And you know, his dad is the god of war. Simon and I slowly walked down one side of the aisle next the glass cases, not really paying much attention. Only looking for our target. Eric on the other hand was zigzagging back and forth, reading of tidbits of information out loud to us. I felt a bit annoyed. Then I felt bad for being annoyed. I guess I should be admiring all the great workmanship around me. I mean I did like to make weapons, but I was stressed.

'But oh Charlie, why would _you_ be stressed. You of _all_ people shouldn't be stressed. It's not like you have an _entire_ quest riding on you. Or that fact that you could be putting your friends in danger, one of which can't fight because he is flipping cursed!'

I took a deep breath, releasing my clenched fists. A hand was on my arm. I looked up to find the questioning face of Simon. I stared into his sun-like eyes for a moment too long. He was trying to calm me down. I looked away. I had explained my dream. Well part of it. The part where the three of us got separated and there were cyclopes. I left out the part where Aphrodite kept popping up and well doing her whole love goddess thing. I won't go into detail about that, but she threw our operation into the toilet and got us all killed. That's the reason I was so freaked. I watched them die. Eric. Simon. I couldn't handle this.

I felt Simon squeeze me arm. I looked back, giving him a tired smile. I had worn this look too much. It was starting to lose its meaning. The one that said everything was going to be ok, even if it was going to suck, but it was still going to be ok. Was it going to be ok. Simon let go of my arm and surprised me by putting his arm around me and gripping my shoulder, pulling me a little closer.

Eric was still babbling away about the Chinese armies and the types of armor they used against arrows.

It took more than two hours to wind through the make-shift displays. Mostly due to our very slow, but very enthusiastic war expert. We found Achilles' armor halfway through. But as we had decided to strike in the evening, we kept following Eric.

 **Simon's POV**

I heard my stomach growl. It wasn't the first time. I was glad when we finally made it to the last artifact.

"Let's grab something to eat," I said grabbing Eric before he tried to do a second round. I had never realized how much this guy genuinely loved the military. I mean, my dad sings and heals and I mean he has the sun chariot, but that doesn't mean I want to be an idol, or be a doctor, or whatever the heck a mortal does with the sun. Professional tanner? No, that's just idiotic.

Blinking in the bright sun I felt a little better. Maybe because the sun was my dad's thing. I just felt more at ease in the sun. Charlie pulled out a battered sandwich. Travel was not good on this food. The last apple I had was completely bruised.

"We are not eating that." I stated turning my back to my friends. "I'll buy my treat." Before Charlie could mention anything about the fact we were running low on cash. I turned, holding up my wallet. Eric was grinning from ear to ear. Charlie just looked confused. "Not only am I super good looking and a talented archer. I'm the son of an international singer. It comes with its benefits."

Outside the big warehouse, stood a food trailer. There was an area devoted to the souvenirs. I guess it was like a traveling caravan. It would have been way more interesting if we weren't about to rob the place. I could feel Charlie's nerves radiating off her. I tried to calm her down and comfort her, but I wasn't quite sure it worked. She barely touched any of her food while Eric and I chowed down. We even got seconds.

After we finished tossing our garbage into one of the many overflowing trashcans, we trekked over to a nice shady grove of trees.

Charlie pulled out a notebook and started flipping through the pages until she found a blank one. I only got a glance at the other pages, but it looked like a bunch of sketched blue prints. She got to work sketching out the layout of the warehouse, including any cameras she noticed and the entrances and exits. She also added the location of the armor and some of the shelving.

"Wait," Eric pointed to the back half of the sketched building. "Why is this blank?"

"Looking at the building you can tell that the outside is bigger than what we saw. The back wall on the inside just cuts it in half. Most likely storage there."

Eric was nodding. I would have never noticed that until she pointed it out. I stared at the real building, realizing she was right. It was huge compared to the inside.

Charlie was drawing again. "I noticed a door here and here." She pointed to the new darkened lines on the dividing wall. "We are going to need to do another look to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Us? We didn't do any of that." I spoke. "That was all you. Eric here, was too busy admiring the lethal weapons and I'm just not smart like that."

Charlie smiled. A real smile. Not that one she kept giving. The look like someone had just been smacked and was trying to smile through the tears. She kept giving me that look and it was starting to worry me.

"Alright, so another look around." Eric was already on his feet. Then he turned to me suddenly. "Simon…" I had seen Eric's puppy dog eyes, but he only ever used them on Charlie as far as I had seen.

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but grin at him.

He put his hand on his neck and looked away. "Could we maybe… Visit the gift shop?"

I just burst into laughter. "Sure son," I exaggerated the words. "You were a good boy and ate a good lunch, so we can get you something nice."

Eric ignored my joke, but fist pumped. Charlie still had a grin on her face. Eric was already four yards ahead of us before we started walking. He had to stop multiple times before we made it to the entrance again.

"Hey Charlie," I asked once we were inside.

"Yeah?"

I glanced behind us, "You still need that distraction, right?"

 **Eric's POV**

 _'I missed this the first time around. A sword from the Byzantine Empire. How the heck did I miss this!'_

"Come on guys, you are so slow."

 _'Ah, did what about the workmanship on the shield. So much detail. I bet Charlie could make something like this. Oh, look at this helmet. No doubt worn by a high-ranking officer. Look it says Lieutenant. Can you believe they have all this cool stuff in one place? Look, at these long-range bows. I bet Simon is just drooling over them. Ah, look! I want them. I mean, who doesn't want throwing stars. Maybe I could talk Charlie into making one for me. Just to practice. Weapons, weapons, weapons!'_

 **Charlie's POV**

When we had stepped inside Eric was practically gone. He only ever spoke to tell us to hurry up. I guess our guided tour, courtesy of Eric, was over. I wasn't too disappointed, I hadn't really paid attention the first time around anyways. I counted security cameras, entrances, and studied the dividing back wall. I hadn't missed anything except the large garage door on the back wall. It blended in well with the surrounding wall.

I glanced over at Simon and nodded. I was ready. He smiled and walked to the main entrance. I got closer to the security station.

"Oh, my gosh," I squealed. I noticed Eric twist around towards me. A look of confusion pass over his face. "Is that Simon Neitzel?! His mom is the famous Scarlet Neitzel!" I screamed as loud as I could. Simon had told me his mother's real name was Sandy, but she had changed it when she became famous.

There was a silence, then whispering, then a loud clamoring. A group of more than thirty girls plowed towards the front. They had been the passengers of an all girl's school bus from a nearby county (Sedgewick County's School for Girls). An educational field trip I would assume. Simon was acting totally surprised as a hoard of girls bombarded him, asking him to sign their museum pamphlets, and take pictures with them. All three security guards ran towards Simon and his now screaming fanbase. It didn't take long for that to work.

I did a double take of Simon. Was he blushing? He almost looked embarrassed. I shook my head, no time to think about that.

I jumped behind the desk. I just needed to cut one little wire. A video screen showed all nine cameras. They weren't extremely high tech, but they were still a problem. I followed the cords until I found my target.

Bingo.

A large black box sat blinking, recording all the events. I was thankful for the field trips Chiron organized for us 'year round' campers. Some of them included, after considerable begging, workshops for future engineers. (Cough, cough, me.)

If I could just figure out how to erase all the video and loop it. It couldn't be that hard, right? If this didn't work, I had plan b. It included a lot of hot sauce.

I glanced up and noticed a man in a very tacky suit taking charge of the situation. He had a name tag, which probably meant he worked here. I had to pick up the pace. I was clacking away at the keys as quickly as possible. I was not a fast typist.

I hit enter and jumped over the counter. I leaned on it, like I was trying to get a view of the screen.

"What do you think you are doing?" Uh, oh. Security guard one was coming over to me.

I twirled my hair and opened my eyes wide smiling. "You have like real security cameras and stuff? Like, spy stuff? You must be able to beat up a lot of bad guys!"

The security guard looked taken aback. I wish I had put on tennis shoes and shorts. It would have made me look much younger than my combat boots and cargo pants.

Thankfully the security guard took the bait. He puffed up his shoulders nodding, telling me how he had a black belt in some type of martial arts.

"Charlie," Simon was calling me. He was no longer being suffocated by so many girls. They were now mingling nearby.

I looked back, trying to make myself look as shy as possible. "I better get going." I turned to leave, adding a little skip to my step. I had to look as innocent as possible.

I skipped up and Simon put his arm around me. "Charlie, this is the manager of the museum." The guy in the tacky suit stood in front of me. His name tag read 'Manager Stilson'. "Mr. Stilson this is Charlie."

I suddenly felt very afraid to shake his hand. Something was off about him. I shook his hand, trying my best to act nonchalant.

"So, this must be your girlfriend," Mr. Stilson started. I felt more than ten pairs of female eyes swivel in my direction.

I was about to object and then Eric came up playfully tossing his arm around Simon. "Yes, and I'm their third wheel. Eric's the name." He shook Mr. Stilson's hand. Eric put his hand up to his mouth and stage whispered, "I'm the only reason they came. I just love weapons. I go to a military school, so I just freaked when I heard about this place."

Mr. Stilson looked so ecstatic and started to go on about his favorite pieces that Eric needed to be sure to check out. I looked at Simon with wide eyes when all the manager mentioned was torture devices.

"Well, we better get over to the gift shop. It looks like those girls over there are giving my girlfriend the evil eye."

'Great, not only would I have monsters to worry about, but now hormonal teenage girls. And I was a hormonal teenage girl.'

 **Eric's POV**

The manager led us out personally. Probably hoping someone would blog about Simon visiting his exemplary museum, possibly making the place more popular.

"You sir, have a good taste in museums." Mr. Stilson was now turning his attention to me once we had entered the small area known as the gift shop. It looked as if the plastic weapons, armor, key chains, and plushies had spilled out of the trailer. They more expensive stuff was smartly kept close, if not inside, the opened trailer. It was as if the long side of the trailer had been ripped open and turned into a mini store.

Stilson held up a key chain with a silver painted sword. "Please, as a gift from one enthusiast to another." I was grinning big time as he placed the miniature sword in my hand. I didn't have any keys that I could put on this, but it would be super cool to have.

I glanced back to find Simon and Charlie studying something closer to the trailer. "Ah, you are interested in the plastic replica of the Greek armor." Stilson walked closer, his hands behind his back as if admiring a piece of artwork. "It was said the armor was forged by the god Hephaestus and worn by Achilles himself." Charlie was nodding, giving a polite smile. Simon still had his arm around her and I noticed she place her arm around his waist once Stilson came closer. She tightened her arm around Simon the closer the manager got. I was afraid she was going to injure Simon, but he was all smiles.

Simon gave only a slight shake of his head. Something a normal person wouldn't notice, but I got it. "Well," I started. "We should get our souvenirs and get going. We need to get on the road before supper."

Simon let go of Charlie, she stiffly moved a step over, and let Simon dig in his pockets pulling out his wallet. I was surprised the first time he pulled it out. When I was at camp I barley carried any of my belongings that were from the mortal world and her Simon had a credit card, cash, drivers license, and a bunch of other things. I wouldn't have been surprised if he pulled out a punch card for a 'free coffee after twelve cups'.

"Go ahead Eric, I promised you something from the gift shop." Simon looked to Charlie. "You can get something too," he added softly. I saw Charlie's turn a bit pink. Eric's did the same in return. I smirked at how awkward those two could be and started to wander around. Stilson appeared next to the cash register. I didn't remember when he left us, but I was glad he wasn't breathing down my neck. The way Charlie acted, you would have thought he was a convict.

I ended up picking out a t-shirt. It was black with a crossing spear and sword over a shield, with 'Weapons Through the Ages' scrawled across the top. I turned to show Simon, to find him hitting Charlie with a plush sword. I started to laugh and she just gave me a pleading look that said, 'help me'.

Simon finally went to the front where the manager and his employee were waiting to ring us up. Simon set down the plush sword, added my t-shirt plus two more, and then he glanced back at the armor. "Could you add the armor. I have a little brother who would just love something like that."

"Of course, of course!" Manager Stilson had the plastic armor bagged before Simon was even finished paying. He seemed happy that Simon was buying his overpriced trinkets. I would have to do something for Simon.

With the bags in our hands and our happy smiles on our faces. We thanked the Manager and started to make our way to leave.

"Camp Half-Blood," Stilson started. We turned back to him. "I see you boys have that on your shirts. Is that where you became friends?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Simon here gave me first aid when I cut myself on a swor- some glass. Yeah, someone left out some glass near the lake."

Stilson paused, eyeing us for a moment before turning back to his chipper self. We left, eager to get out of his sight.

"Let's get some rest," Charlie looked grim. "We have a lot of work to do tonight."


	14. Ch 14 Bad Feelings

**Simon's POV**

The light sun hadn't even touched the horizon when we made it back to camp. Summer meant longer days, which meant short nights. Charlie was already scribbling furiously on her diagram paper.

"Honestly this should just be a simple snatch and go," she sighed.

Eric looked up from sharpening his sword. "Yeah, but I got a weird feeling from that Stilson guy."

I nodded in agreement. Stilson must have given Charlie the creeps too. My side was still a little sore from where she hung onto me so tightly.

I passed out sandwiches, which Eric and I instantly devoured while Charlie didn't even look at hers. "Not hungry," was all she said when I tried to get her to eat. I gave Eric a look and he shrugged. He was used to this, I was not.

"Hey," Eric started. "What did you get that armor for? Are you really going to give it to your little brother?"

I shook my head grinning. "I actually have a little sister. She's a regular mortal and her dad, my step dad is pretty cool. He doesn't know about all this," I waved my hand around. "But he gets that I really enjoy this summer camp and that it somehow connects to my dad. So, he makes sure I get there and get home all in one piece."

Charlie mumble something, but I didn't catch what she said. When I looked up she was still drawing as if she wasn't paying attention.

I pulled out the breast plate. "Actually, I was thinking we might be able to use this as a distraction. Perhaps a decoy if necessary."

Charlie's head popped up. "That's not a bad idea. Except what if they link it back to you. You did buy it today."

Charlie had a point. I cocked my head to one side and took a deep breath. Well, I had tried to come up with a good plan. I could say I tried. I looked at Eric and then back to Charlie. She had been waiting for me to look, because she smiled and added, "It was a really good idea though. We might still be able to use it for something."

I felt a lot better suddenly. I decided to ready my things and then sleep until tonight. Charlie already told us she would stay up until it was time to go. I guess she couldn't sleep. Me? I could drop like a rock right now. Into the chariot I crawled, not wasting another moment.

 **Eric's POV**

I shook my head at Simon. He was already softly snoring away. I knew I wouldn't get but an hour or so before tonight. Then who knew when the next time we slept would be.

Watching Charlie work I realized she no longer was working on the diagram of the building. "Wait, what's that?" I scooted closer, peering into her notebook. She pulled her hand away, letting me see the entire thing.

"It's a collapsible bow."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She went back to sketching as she spoke. "Simon made the comment that daggers are like 'miniature back up swords'. I got the idea to make a smaller collapsible bow with smaller collapsible arrows. It's just an idea. I don't know if would actually function properly." I just smiled at her. She glanced up. "What's with that smile?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Well, if you are going out of your way to design something for him, that must mean you now consider him a close friend."

She nodded, "I do." Then she squinted at me. Maybe not realizing this herself until now.

I laughed, "He's a good guy."

"You should sleep," she breathed out in a sigh. Charlie was flipping to a new page, starting yet another sketch. I swear her brain never stopped working.

"You _need_ to sleep, Charlie," I argued.

She didn't even look at me. "You know I don't sleep well when my brain is in over drive."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I knew all too well.

I stretched back. "Are you ok?" I didn't want to meet her eyes quite yet.

Charlie dropped her pencil and cracked her knuckles. "I mean, I'm a little worried about tomorrow-"

"No, I mean earlier when Eric was talking about his family. You sounded kind of hostile." Charlie squeezed her eyes shut. I could hear the anger in her voice. ' _Must be nice_.'

"I didn't mean it. I don't think he heard me anyways. It just slipped and I'm stressed and-" she took a deep breath. "Maybe I'm a little jealous. You know I don't have any family. But I didn't mean it. I'm happy that he has parents that he gets along with and all that stuff."

I nodded. I just wanted to make sure Charlie was ok. She looked up and smiled at me. "I'm happy with my little family. Sam, Corey, and you. It's good." Charlie went back to sketching as her words in my head.

I waited, watching the sun sink lower and lower. Once it was behind the horizon we would start our move. I shook Simon awake. Charlie was already packed. She had her sword attached to her belt. Her shield on her fore arm and a grim frown on her face. Simon stretched and for once no smile graced his face. It was a sobering moment and I realized I wasn't the only one with a bad feeling. But what were we supposed to do. The museum was moving soon and whatever was wrong would happen no matter how long we waited.

We took the chariot in a roundabout path. Charlie found the most secluded and wooded spot to hide the horses. It was close enough for a quick get away, but far enough away to hopefully not be found.

"I'll make the first round. If I'm not back, I've probably been caught. We will then resort to plan B." Charlie was about to exit the shrubbery before I Simon grabbed her pant leg.

"Wait, what's plan B?"

Charlie grinned at him. "Destroy everything and run."

 **Charlie's POV**

"Two guards walking the perimeter, most likely one at the desk watching the video feed. It should now be looping yesterday night's video."

Eric had one hand on my shoulder as we crouched low. I was shaking, but no one said anything. Maybe I was the only one who could notice. Probably. Everything always seems way more noticeable to a person than it actually is. Look out everyone, I could become a ground-breaking physiologist.

"We sneak in through the back entrance, where the back room is and find our way through one of the doors in the wall. Just in case someone else is still inside the main room. I have oil for the hinges, because for some reason all creepy buildings have squeaky hinges."

Simon was rolling his wrist, as if readying it to grab arrows. "It wasn't creepy earlier." He had his eyebrow raised.

I looked straight into his eyes. His wrist immediately stilled. "Stilson's vibe? It's now emanating out of that building."

I thought I noticed both boys visibly shudder. So much for an easy snatch and grab.

"Monsters?" Eric asked.

I closed my eyes, "Perhaps. Or maybe he is just one creepy guy. I didn't like the way he noticed your camp shirts. I mean, most people just glance at them, but-" I paused trying to explain what I saw.

"It's as if he recognized them." Eric finished for me. It was my turn to shudder. Someone who recognized our shirts? Only a few people could do that. Humans who had demigod children. Demigods themselves. And any deity or creature from Greek myths. Including monsters.

"Human. He has to be."

I didn't know where those words came from, but when I said them I knew it had to be true. "Maybe another angry demigod from the past who was just late for the battle of Manhattan." Simon smiled at me. I hadn't really meant it as a joke, but seeing his smile for the first time this evening was sort of calming.

Eric scratched the back of his neck. "Or maybe it's another guy come back to life?"

Whichever he was, it was going to be a lot harder to sneak in. He must know we would want to get the armor.

"Eric move. Simon, you're up."

Eric darted out of the bush.

Now was Simon's turn. Bow drawn, arrow notched, his arm straight and firm, the other bent back.

"Now."

There was a whistling sound.

Red flames where licking an old tree just across the clearing. Once the fire was noticed, a guard was on his radio. Another guard joined him, and then a third burst out the doors. They were surrounding the flames, assessing the situation. Just about to take action.

I felt bad for having Eric hit them in the head. They should only have minor headaches when they woke up. Eric was already dragging the first guy away by the time Simon and I had sprinted over. We pulled them far enough into the woods that no danger should come to them. Laying them down, pouring a little sleeping medicine down their throughts, and then placing my well thought out letter in one of their pockets.

"What's that say?" Simon asked referring to my note. He had just taken care of the fire.

I glanced at him. "' _Sorry'_."

With that I took the guards keys who had been inside and headed for the back door.

 **Eric's POV**

If you haven't been told already, being a hero doesn't mean anything goes as you plan. Ever. If you have ever been in the military or a military school you know to always have back up plans. As in multiple. If you are a hero you know that none of these backup plans will work, so you need to improvise.

Get used to it.

We had made it into the building fine with the guards keys. There was low light in the back room. I was surprised, expecting total darkness. I pocketed the flashlight I was carrying and followed Charlie.

Simon came in behind us, his head swinging back and forth, walking as he turned in slow circles.

There were crates everywhere, but someone had cleared a path straight to one of the doors in the wall. That was helpful. Charlie oiled the hinges and checked the door. It wasn't locked. She looked back, as if contemplating whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

She shook her head and we continued in. We stood frozen in the doorway, but no one was around. There wasn't as many lights on as during the day, but enough to find your way around.

Charlie waved her hand horizontally. This was Simon's cue. He needed to check around, and keep an eye out for anything weird. Charlie looked at me, tapping her wrist and then putting her fingers up in a five. I had five minute to get the armor. I watched her as she left for the monitoring desk. She had explained to us that she would check the monitors to make sure they were still looping. If not she would have to ruin the hard drive. With hot sauce.

I guess the acid from the chilly ate at the memory cards or something? Charlie had this handled. Simon for sure acted quite proud of himself for insisting we get the hot sauce.

All I had to do was grab the armor, hurry and put it on, and get out. Charlie insisted that it would be smarter to wear the armor than just try to carry it out. Plus, if we ran into trouble it would serve as protection. I knew she was concerned about my curse. She wasn't the only one. If I didn't get this thing taken care of, it was going to get me killed. I just needed Charlie to forgive me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so stupid in the first place.

Whatever. I could figure this out later, when we weren't looting a museum.

 **Simon's POV**

I could see the entire everything from my perch. I had noticed these few crates stacked up when we had come into the museum the first time. I would have liked to be much higher, like the rafters, but we only had a few minutes to get in and out.

Eric was pulling on the last piece, the helmet. Charlie insisted that Eric wear it out to make it easier to carry. We all knew there was a secondary reason for that.

I glanced at Charlie who was now chicken pecking at the keyboard. I glanced back at Eric. The armor looked as if it had been made for him. Eric was as tall as me, but defiantly more built. He must have been Achilles twin to fit that armor. I was more on the lean side and it would have made it a challenge to move.

I glanced back at Charlie. I expected her to be working on the computer. Instead she was staring at me. There was a look of horror on her face.

I glanced behind in time to see another large create flying towards my face. I had only a split-second decision and that was to jump. I knew I had made another mistake, my first not noticing the danger in the room. The second, jumping straight into a large glass case.


	15. Ch 15 Time to Improvise

**This end of the story is approaching.**

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

Everything looked torn. Simon's pants, his shirt, and his skin. I had watched helplessly as he had tuck rolled into a glass case. Without a second thought, I was jumping over display cases, trying to get closer. He was now struggling to stand, trying not to place his hands completely on the ground, that was littered in tiny shards of glass.

'Arghhhhhh.'

That sure got my attention, causing me to skid to a stop, just feet from Simon. It had just occurred to me why I had just watched my friend jump straight into a stationary object. We were now facing cyclopes. Two to be exact. They were both bigger than Tyson. That was Percy's brother. I won't lie, I was super freaked when I first met him, but he turned out to be a great guy. Er, monster. These guys on the other hand, not so much.

I turned back to Simon and pulled him up.

Craning my neck back, I was about to yell for Charlie. Her squeaking reached my ears before I could process what was going on.

Simon was now swinging his head back and forth. Taking in one threat and then the next. But I couldn't take my eyes off Charlie. Manager Stilson now stood behind her. A dagger to her throat. Charlie's dagger. He was using her own weapon against her. Smiling at us, Stilson flexed his wrist inward. Dark liquid started to ooze onto the blade. A trickle started down her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her shirt. Teeth grinding, fists tightening, and my breathing more ragged. I couldn't tell if I was panicking or readying to fight.

"Eric," Simon's voice was soft. "We have to get Charlie away from him."

Simon's bow was notched. When did he do that?

"You take care of Stilson. There is nothing I can do from here. I'll keep ugly one and ugly two busy."

Simon only shifted the weight of the balls of his feet. So subtle, it was barely noticeable. It was only indication he heard or understood me. Simon was bringing his right arm back slowly. I took one last glance at Stilson. His smile was turning into a cold sneer.

"Go."

Whether it was Simon who spoke or me, I couldn't be sure. All I could do was focus on the brutes who were about to slaughter me. I couldn't help but wonder if Charlie would miss me or not. That thought quickly left my head once my sword met the large club of the first Cyclops. I was positive he was the one who had thrown the crate at Simon.

"Hey dummy, why don't you pick on someone your own size." That was the lamest and least creative verbal attack ever, but I was mad.

All I got was an unintelligible 'Urgh!'

The second one was lumbering past us, not bothering with me. I couldn't let him get away that easy. I ran towards him, barely dodging a hit from cyclopes one. This was going to get confusing. Well the first guy has a big wart, right next to his eye. It kind of looks like he has two eyes, but he's just really disfigured. We will call him warty.

The guy I am charging now, he has a one big set of ears. I will just call him Dumbo. They must have picked some ugly guys for this job.

I jumped up slashing Dumbo in the arm. I couldn't get away fast enough before he walloped me with is opposite arm. I felt like a tennis ball as he back handed me to my starting point. On the bright side, Simon was being left alone to deal with Stilson. On the really ugly dark side, I was now the new target of the cyclopes rage.

"That should have broken your body," shouted Dumbo. He must have been the brains because all Warty had been able to do was yell garbled vowels.

I realized what he was talking about. I had been thrown into a metal supporting beam. There was a bend in the beam. But no bend in me. I glanced up and grinned. "Didn't you notice my new fashion statement? Magical armor is all the rage."

Warty's eyes narrowed, "You took the armor!"

Maybe it was a bad idea to point out to the very slow monsters that I had stolen what they were trying to protect. I didn't have much time to let that lesson sink in before Warty reached for the nearest glass case. Lucky me, there were about a dozen African spears on display. I had been admiring them earlier for the feathers and painted symbols each one had been decorated with. I didn't really have time for that now.

 **Charlie's POV**

You know in the old legend where Robin Hood shoots an apple off some guy's head? I always thought that would be terrifying. But I can now tell you first hand, that it is way worse than you can imagine. And I barely had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

I don't remember how Stilson had snuck up behind me or how he now had my dagger cutting into my flesh. He wasn't talking, only breathing heavily into my ear.

Creeper.

My eyes were focused on Simon and Eric. I couldn't hear them, but I watched as Simon and Eric shifted. Each turning in the opposite direction. I don't think the monsters were smart enough to catch the movement. And Stilson? Well I couldn't figure it out, but I didn't think something was quite right with him.

It didn't matter now though. Simon and Eric were moving.

The more details your brain takes in, the slower time will appear. That's why when you get in accidents and you seem to notice everything, time gets slow. Time must have almost stopped for me. I could see the moment Simon's hand let go of the arrow. I watched it as it soared straight for me. Later, I admit I was proud of Simon for trusting himself. I mean I had already told him to do so plenty of times. In that moment though, I was wishing he hadn't taken my advice.

My eyes left the arrow and went to Simon's. His gaze was on the man, right behind me. Now as the arrow flew, his eyes averted to mine. I swear he smiled. He had a cut across his cheek and a bunch on his arms. None were deep, but I'm sure they hurt like paper cuts.

' _Chink.'_

I didn't want to look behind me. My dagger dropped and the hand holding it turned to dust. Simon was running towards me. Time went back to normal.

"What just happened?"

Simon threw off his quiver and pulled off his shirt. "He probably made a deal with the monsters after escaping from the underworld." He tried to tear it with his teeth, but gave up and grabbed my dagger from the ground, cutting two starting slits in the shirt. Simon handed me my dagger and with both hands he ripped the shirt into a large strip, discarding the rest of it to the ground. The piece he had was now around my neck, tied as tightly as Simon dared.

I gave him a smile, "You've got the looks, the hair, the money, the voice, and now you have to show off your body?"

Simon's eyes narrowed, changing color. I imagined this is what a solar flare looked like. "You almost died and you have to make a joke?" Simon slung his quiver back on.

"If I die today, at least I could see someone smile just once more." I sighed, forgetting the danger of that moment. Simon only stared at me for a second. Then he gave me a lopsided smile. "Let's go save Eric."

We ran towards Eric as he dodged spears, coming to a halt a few yards from him. Simon drew out and an arrow readying himself. He glanced back at me, "Is that the armor keeping him in one piece?"

I closed my eyes, the world swaying slightly before answering. "It's to protect the fighter wearing it. I know it fits whoever wears it perfectly, and it keeps your injuries to a minimum. But that's all it does. If Eric gets hit just right, then he's done for. And with his curse-"

The sentence was interrupted by another loud cry. This time it was Eric. The cyclops had snatched him in one of it's grubby hands. "Let me go, Dumbo!" He cried. I guess Eric had taken the time to name his new pet cyclops.

Simon let loose his arrow and it sailed through the air sticking in the side of one cyclops's head. It wasn't enough to do any serious damage, but defiantly hurt.

"You dumb hero!" it roared. Swinging his arm around as if to throw Eric at us. The cyclops released too late and Eric went flying. I watched in horror as he landed in the second room. The big door was open, probably how the cyclopes were getting through. Speaking of cyclopes, they were now stomping over to us.

I thought I heard moaning, but maybe it was just the creak of a door. Was Eric still alive?

 **Simon's POV**

Continually glancing at the doorway, I fired another volley of shots. What was Eric doing? I'm sure he was alive. He had to be. Maybe he got knocked unconscious.

"Charlie, go find Eric. I'll keep them busy."

I could easily fight them both from a distance, instead of trying to fight up close and personal, like a normal sword fighter would have to do. Now, if I could give Charlie enough time to get Eric, then maybe I could make a run for the doors. After that, we would all get to the chariot and be home free.

I should have realized that this plan would not work.

I gave Charlie at least two full minutes to find Eric. Now it was my turn to get to the back room. I only had two more explosive arrows. I guess now would be a good time to use one.

 _'Boom.'_

The smarter cyclops that Eric had dubbed Dumbo wasn't stunned for long.

Charlie was pouring gasoline all over a large machine. It must have been a backup generator. An old one at that. Eric paused shouting for Charlie to move. I turned back and shot another arrow, still running towards my group. Charlie came towards me, her sword in her hand. Neither of us were prepared for the hand that came crashing into us.

'Whack.'

Now I knew how Eric had felt.

"Simon," I heard Charlie's voice. Everything hurt, especially my head. I rolled it to one side. There was a mountain of wooden boxes just piled. My eyes slowly focused on the wriggling figure underneath. I shot up as fast as my body allowed me. Charlie was pinned down, unable to move. Eric. Where was Eric?

Eric was more than thirty feet away. He had somehow managed to hold onto his shield and pick up Charlie's sword. He was putting up a good fight, or at least better than before. He had both cyclopes attention, giving me the opportunity to pull Charlie out from underneath the mountain of debris.

"Give me your arms Charlie," I said reaching out for her. There was no way I could lift the wood off her.

I grasped her forearms and she held onto mine. I tugged with all my might. Charlie was doing her best not to cry, only whimpering. I gave a quick glance back at the fighting. The one not named Dumbo had turned to us. He had heard us. I gave one last yank with all my might. Charlie screamed, but thankfully she was out. Not so thankfully, there was a giant man eating creature of mass destruction coming our way. I started firing arrows.

"Charlie, can you stand?" I hadn't had time to asses her wounds, but now glancing at her she had a large tear down the back of her right leg. I could see blood through the opening. How deep had the nail gone in her leg?

I reached down, hauling her up. The cyclops closed the distance in this time. I took out an arrow, to stab the cyclops out reaching hand with. He only swatted me away, picking up Charlie.

I landed a few feet away this time. I was tired, sore, and barely functioning, Eric was slowly losing to Dumbo, and now Charlie was about to be crushed to death in the hands of this ugly behemoth.


	16. Ch 16 Getting Home

**Just one more chapter after this. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

 **Charlie's POV**

The pressure on my body was growing greater. My breaths were becoming harder to take in.

"Eric," I tried to call out. It was barely a whisper. "Eric," this time louder with as much strength as I could muster. "I'm sorry," I cried. "I am so sorry. I wished I hadn't been such an idiot. I shouldn't have held a grudge. I shouldn't have ignored you for so long." Why had I resented the things he had said to me when we were fighting. I had given up one of my best friends, because of a stupid grudge and now I was going to die. I guess when you are nose to nose with death, you start to remember what's really important.

 _'Thunk_.'

Four arrows in a straight line embedded themselves in the cyclops. He cried out, tossing me away in the process.

The warehouse turned into a blur as my body twisted throw the air. I knocked into something, flattening it to the ground. I opened my eyes. Simon now lying beneath me. His face was twisting in pain.

I scrambled up pain shooting out everywhere. "Simon. Are you ok?"

He sucked in a breath, "Peachy." He was attempting to sit up. "Are you guys trying to blow up the generator?"

I nodded.

One of his cuts had begun to bleed again. Or maybe it was a new one. I couldn't be sure. Simon was only focused on the fighting. I helped him to stand. It was a struggle on both parts.

"Eric, he's… winning."

I was now looking too. Eric seemed to notice himself. He dropped my sword pulling out the all too familiar chakrams. The way he was swinging them, it was if he had always fought this way.

"Simon," I tugged on his arm, pointing to our own problem. He had just finished pulling out the last arrow. I glanced around us. We were next the exit. Stupid monsters.

"Simon shoot the generator when Eric gets past ok? Like with a fire arrow or something."

"What?"

It was too late, I was already running. I stabbed the monster with my dagger, pulling it out as quickly as possible and running towards Eric's fight.

"Eric, you need to go to Simon. I've got a plan, he will explain."

"What?"

Why didn't anyone just do what I said? I ran to the other side of him and shoved him towards Simon. "Go!" Eric was about to question my intentions, but he had to dodge a flying fist from the cyclops.

He finally went running towards Simon.

I found myself standing on top of the generator. "Hey you ugly trolls. Come get me."

Now I know what you must be thinking, I am going to sacrifice myself for my team. Now you are either judging me for giving up, or wondering how courageous I am. To be honest, I am being totally selfish. I couldn't take it if either of them died. Not that my goal is for myself to die, because I am selfish that way too. I really want to live.

What I am really doing is getting the cyclopes close enough for me to try to run away, while Simon shoots the generator. Then we can all ride home to celebrate our victory.

"Now Simon," I called out, zigzagging around hairy legs. My sprint was probably a weird gallop with my bleeding leg, but it was faster than those two ugly things.

"Now!"

 **Eric's POV**

Simon had used an exploding arrow. I don't think Charlie had been counting on that. She went flying, towards us. Simon and I were knocked back a little by the almost concussive force.

The entire building was up in flames by the time Simon and I had managed to drag out Charlie.

"Wait here. I'll get the chariot, you get Charlie to wake up." I knew I was going to be the quickest.

I didn't even wait for Simon to respond. I was sprinting. Thanks to the armor, I was only bruised. The bruising was probably really bad, but it was better than the (most likely) broken bones and bleeding cuts both my friends were suffering from.

I led the horses around, too afraid to climb and take the reins. I didn't want to end up twenty miles away by accident.

"Charlie," Simon was gently shaking her.

' _Mmmmh_.'

"Charlie." There was panic and desperation in Simon's voice.

"Come on, we have to get back to camp."

Our backpacks we had left here were gone. No doubt taken by Stilson. With the backpacks gone we had no ambrosia or nectar. We had nothing. Simon had already lost his shirt to Charlie's neck. She needed something for her leg. He needed a pair of tweezers for all the glass that was more than likely in his skin.

As fast as humanly possible I tore off my breast plate and shirt. Tossing the latter to Simon. "For her leg."

"Hiyah!" I shouted at the horses. We were almost thrown out as they reared taking off at a gallop. Charlie had warned us that taking the horses so quickly would exhaust them, even with the magic. Good thing we only had one more place to go.

Home.

It must have been somewhere in Missouri when Charlie was finally awake. Simon was holding onto her, making sure she didn't slide out the back.

"Hey," Simon was talking light and sweet. Like how you might talk to a child waking up from surgery. "I need you to stay awake. Keep talking to me."

The first words were garbled. As if the words in her head had been knocked around too.

"Don't- fast. Horse- in the sea."

I glanced down at Simon, who looked as confused as me.

"Don't over shoot." Charlie's speech sounded better and louder. "Don't over shoot into the sea. We will drown. Slow down."

"I'll slow down when we get to camp Charlie."

She mumbled something.

"Charlie," Simon shook her awake. "You have to keep talking to me. Tell me- Tell me- Tell me your favorite color."

Charlie hummed for a second. "Grey. Grey is my favorite color."

"I always thought it was blue." I was surprised as Simon to hear myself speak.

"No, that's my second favorite color. Obviously, you suck at paying attention."

Simon sounded urgent again. "Try to keep your eyes open Charlie." He was panicking.

"Hey Charlie, what's your favorite holiday?" I asked, hoping to help calm Simon.

"You know I don't have a favorite holiday," she sounded exasperated. I wondered if she even was aware of how bad our situation was.

"Um," Simon gulped trying to swallow the fear. "Why don't you have a favorite holiday?"

"Holidays are spent with family." Charlie suddenly inhaled sharply. "That hurts really bad." I could only take glances. I didn't want to take my eyes away from where we were headed at this speed.

Charlie shifting, trying to ease her discomfort. She finally sighed, and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"You know what day I do like?"

Simon asked, "which day is that?"

"I like," she paused. "When everyone comes back to camp. Everyone is excited to be back and they are always hugging each other and there's lots of happy sounds. I shouldn't complain because I have Corey during the school year."

"You could always come visit me." Simon sounded like he was teasing her. Like maybe he was grinning like a buffoon and poking her.

"Yeah," Charlie gave a light 'ha.' "You and you're private jet and expensive vacations."

 **Simon's POV**

"We don't really do things like that." I replied. I was starting to feel my panic ebb away. Once we had made it out of the way of danger, the monstrous kind anyways, all my other emotions came flooding at me. The most prominent one was fear. At first I thought I had killed Charlie. Even if she told me to shoot the arrow, it would have been my fault. Then once I realized she was alive, I was afraid she was _going_ to die when she was unresponsive. Now she was responding, but I could tell she was barely conscious. There was almost a fog to her eyes. Like she was getting closer to falling asleep. A deep comatose sleep.

"What kind of things do you do Simon?"

I shook my head, "what?"

"What kind of things do you do instead of going to private islands?"

I wanted to laugh. "Okay, we sometimes go on nice vacations. But for the holidays we usually stay home."

Charlie closed her eyes again, "That must be nice."

I patted her cheek, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes, so if you come visit me, we can do nice normal people things," I joked. Or tried to joke.

Charlie was staring straight at me, a crazy smile forming on her lips. "If I come visit you, can we cook together? I haven't done that since my mom was alive."

I nodded in response. "Alright Charlie, it's a deal. I'll write my mom about it when we get back to camp. She will like you a lot."

Charlie laughed, but stopped a pained look passing over her face. She finally settled with a smile. "I bet your family is really cool." She took a deep breath. "Eric," she started.

"Yes?" Eric was glancing between her and the road.

Her face fell into a guilty look, "I'm sorry I never forgave you until now."

He laughed out loud. Charlie looked as confused as I felt.

"I'm glad, and I hope that means we can be best friends again."

Charlie was attempting to nod, but her face grew paler when she started to move her head. "Yes, we are best friends."

"Since everything is good between us, I guess I can explain my curse now." Eric went on. Charlie's eyes were open, but she couldn't see Eric well from her place on the ground, so she stared at the chariot wall.

"I had a dream. I met with a god who isn't too fond of my dad to start with. He showed me you, working in the forges Charlie. You burned your hand working on my chakrams. It was funny to watch you hop around," Eric teased.

"I remember that day." Charlie's face was either scrunching from the memory of the pain, or the actual pain she was experiencing now. Her forehead was glistening with sweat. It must have been the present injury. "Who was it you made so angry they curse you?"

"Your dad Charlie."

There was a bit of silence.

"Why," Charlie whispered.

"He told me if I ever hurt you, then every blade I touched would be cursed. Not six months later, I said some really dumb things trying to get you to fight. That was my fault. I guess I shouldn't have compared you to your dad."

Charlie didn't say anything, but she was frowning now.

"If it makes you feel any better. I think for a sister you're pretty cute. And you have your dad's eyes. In that one dream I saw a whole spectrum of emotions. Anger, pride, joy, and a little bit of sadness. You have all that."

"Simon," Charlie turned to me. "I think Eric is just trying to get on my good side again."

"No, he's got a point." I smiled at her. Charlie smiled, looking at at the sky.

Charlie was silent before taking a deep breath. "I promise to tell you both about Aphrodite whenever this _thing_ is over. I promise it has nothing to do with the quest." I was about to tell her that we didn't care. It was ok for her to have secrets. Before I could tell her, Charlie's face scrunched tightly again. She froze, closing her eyes tightly. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Water, do we have water?" I knew we didn't. We didn't have anything except for the clothes on our backs, well Charlie's backs, and the few weapons we managed to get away with. The weapons included my bow (a little dinged up), two left over arrows, and Eric's shield and chakrams set. Both Charlie and Eric's swords had been lost during the fight and Charlie had dropped her dagger when the generator exploded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Charlie still had her eyes shut, but she looked a little better.

"Let's keep talking Charlie," I started.

"Sure, Simon. Let's keep talking."

I waited for her to go on. Nothing. "Tell me something Charlie. How long have you been working on this chariot?"

"This thing?" She knocked her knuckles lightly on the floor. "I started designing it not too long after the battle of Manhattan. I added the enchantments idea after I found out we were fighting the earth. I think it's in pretty good shape." She lolled her head to the opposite side. She pointed at the Eric's shield, secured to the side of the chariot. Eric had taken it off to drive.

"I made that for Eric last fall. I was going to give it to him when he first got back to camp, but we had been fighting."

Now I was curious. "Who did you make the bow for?"

She rolled her head back to face me, pausing for a moment. I knew she was queasy again. "I honestly didn't know who I designed that for. I made it to your specifications when I found out you were going on this quest."

"Found out?"

Charlie frowned for a moment. "Rachel had a vision. You and Eric were in it." Charlie smiled at me. "I honestly wouldn't have picked you, but I'm glad you came." Her hand was on my arm as if she was trying to show me her earnestness.

"And here I thought you picked me for my incredible talent and good looks." I gave her a cheesy grin.

She took a shuddering breath. There was only so much healing I could do without ambrosia and nectar to help the process. Even then her wounds were too severe. I myself probably had a broken rib and glass stuck in my skin, but Charlie was losing too much blood. The shirt tied on her leg was soaked. The one on her neck wasn't as bad, but it was still a deep cut.

I don't know how we got on topic, but before I knew it, Charlie was telling us how she won her third-grade science fair. She and Eric tag teamed on the story of how they met and how she couldn't skip out on sword fighting practice with Eric anymore.

I don't remember how long we rode. It must have been hours, but before I knew it Eric was pulling at the reins.

We all spilled forward, ramming into the front of the Chariot. There was screaming and yelling. I don't remember whose. Maybe mine. I was glad when a familiar face reached down and pulled Charlie out of my grasp.

"Charlotte!" The girl stroked Charlie's hair.

"Hi Sam."


	17. Ch 17 Aphrodite Always Wins

**Make sure to scroll all the way to the end. I added a "post-credits" scene like they do in the movies ha ha. Also, it's super cheesy and maybe really dorky but OHHH WELLLL! Also I've been working on this scene pretty much since I first started this story which was like four months ago (way before I put it on this site) I've literally written/rewritten this scene over twenty times. Some were very similar, some were drastically different. So I finally found something that I hope ties up everything pretty well. Ok, thank you all! Have fun reading!**

* * *

 _6 months later…_

 **Charlie's POV**

"Charlie."

I glanced up from my notebook. Honestly, good ideas came at the busiest times. "I'll be right there." I called back. I hopped off the bed and out the door. I had come to appreciate the guest bedroom. There was a queen bed, a window with a view to the surrounding fields, and the walls and furniture were shaded in greys, sea blues, and sea greens.

I walked down the hall, my feet sinking into the plush carpet. Down the stairs and to the front entryway.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry," I said hugging Eric. "I was drawing a diagram."

"You're always sketching, building, or testing something." Sam already had her arms stretched out for a hug. She practically squeezed the life out of me, like she did whenever we hadn't seen each other in a long time.

I finally moved to Corey. "How's college?"

He pulled me into a bear hug. "Not as fun as camp, but the engineering labs are way cool." Corey let me down and turned to Simon. "Thanks for having us all over for Christmas Eve dinner." They shook hands.

Simon just smiled, "Not a problem. My mom can't wait to meet all of you." He glanced behind him, "Just remember my dad and sister don't know about all the-"

Eric clapped him on the back, "We understand man."

"Simon, is everyone here?"

I took a few steps towards the kitchen, "Yes Mrs. Neitzel."

There was a clatter of pans and the padding of feet. "I told you Charlotte," Scarlet (Sandy) Neitzel was wiping her hands off on a towel. "You either call me Sandy or momma Neitzel."

I giggled, "Yes, momma Neitzel." I turned to my friends. "This is Samantha, Eric, and my brother Corey."

"Alright, let's see you are," Simon's mom pointed at Corey, "Obviously Hephaestus since Charlie's your sister. And Sam and Eric are Ares, right?"

Everyone who had just arrived had wide eyes.

"Guys chill, Simon's mom is cool. She knows about the stuff." I was laughing. I had been taken off guard the first time she asked me about my dad.

"My husband and daughter are out picking up last-minute things for breakfast tomorrow. They will be back any minute. All of you please make yourselves comfortable."

Eric stopped her, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Momma Neitzel made a shooing motion. "No, go sit. Catch up. We will eat soon."

Simon led us to the living room. I had already spent many evenings playing board games and watching movies with his family.

"Nice clothes," Sam commented after we all sat down.

My face burned red.

"My mom decided that cargo pants and combat boots weren't going to work here. So she took Charlie shopping."Simon was laughing, "you should have heard my mom when Charlie walked downstairs on her second day wearing another pair of cargo pants." Simon started to imitate his mom's voice, but he was doing a horrible job. " _Is that all you have? I mean it's super cute if you are going to work in a forge, but we can so do better."_

"It's literally the only thing I own thanks to Aphrodite," I cut in.

"Catherine went with and they made it a girl's day out." Everyone else joined in on the laughter.

I looked down, "I told her not too."

Simon put his arm around me, "It's ok. My mom loves you and is already trying to adopt you. And you know my sister is just crazy about you." Simon went on smiling and speaking to the rest of the group, "My mom has already asked Charlie to come spend spring break with us too."

"Wow, Charlie. You've only been here for a week and a half and you've already tricked everyone into liking you." Eric teased me from across the room.

I pretended to be offended. "Hey now. You like me."

"No, I was lured in with the promise of weapons." Eric was grinning at me.

I shook my head, and then changed the subject. "I still can't believe you guys came all the way here." I looked at Sam. "It's what a six-hour drive for you?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Anything to get away from my Aunt Sierra's meddling. She thinks she needs to know every detail of my life. Then she forces me to eat her really gross fruit cake." I giggled at her. Sam continued, "I drove to Eric's place a couple days ago and he's only two hours away from you. And Corey is only an hour away from Eric's house. It doesn't matter though because we really wanted to see how you were both doing."

"Aw, you guys-" I started. There was a clatter coming from the back door, interrupting anything else I was going to say.

David and Catherine walked into the living room with smiles on their faces. David introduced himself as Simon's step dad and then he introduced Catherine; Simon's seven-year-old sister, who was shyly hiding behind David.

"Dad, this is Sam, Eric, and Corey. They are mine and Charlie's friends from camp. Corey is Charlie's half-brother."

David smiled and shook everyone's hands. Momma Neitzel called us into the dining room. She had a wonderful spread. Turkey, cranberry sauce, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy. It all smelled wonderful. I had attempted to help earlier, but had been told to go relax until our current company arrived.

"Ok everyone, save room for desert. The girls and I made chocolate cake for desert." Momma Neitzel clapped her hands together. She was so much more loving than you would expect from a famous singer. I thought it was sweet that she also took time off for the holidays and to spend time with her family. No wonder Apollo had fallen for her.

As dinner proceeded Simon's mom went through each person, asking them about specific questions. Like if Sam enjoyed her martial arts class, what branch Eric would join after military school, and how was Corey enjoying his major so far?

At the beginning of the week Sandy had asked me about my close friends (Simon had already told her about me and our mutual friends) and she insisted we invite them over for dinner. And that's how we ended up in our current and wonderful situation.

I couldn't stop smiling. Finally, it was time to say our goodbyes.

"Wait!" Sam stopped me. "Ok, well I know this is super dorky." Sam was looking embarrassed as she dug into her coat pocket. "I got you this thing, but you have to promise to wear it when you aren't in the forges. OK?"

I opened a small cardboard box and inside was a bracelet with half a heart. It said 'Best' in fancy pink writing.

I tackled her in a hug, "Oh, Sam. You're the best."

"Mine says friend. So, you have to wear it, that way I can say my best friend has the other half," Sam muttered pulling away.

"I didn't realize I was going to see you all so I didn't get you anything." I grumbled.

Eric rolled his eyes, "We don't expect you to get us anything."

I was giggling when the car pulled away. "I have never seen Sam be so sentimental like that."

Simon shook his head. "She really cares about you."

I nodded in agreement. Walking into the kitchen. "Momma Neitzel, I'll take care of the dishes. You've done too much work today.

"What, no-"

I pointed towards the door. "Go. I can totally handle a couple of dishes."

Simon guided his mom to the door. "I can help Charlie. I bet Catherine would love to talk to you for a little bit."

Finally, she smiled, "thank you both."

I took to scrubbing and rinsing, while Simon dried. We talked about dinner and how nice it was to see everyone. The subject quickly turned to the very shy Catherine who kept glancing at Eric during dinner.

"I think someone has a crush," I whispered to Simon.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

I unplugged the sink, the water draining. "You're sister? She completely spazzed when Eric talked to her. It was so cute." I glanced at Simon, his face a little red. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." He said all too quickly.

"Simon-"

"Thank you both for doing the dishes again." Simon's mom walked in. "I got the living room set up, but it looks like David and I still need to finish wrapping a few things for tomorrow. So, tonight it will just be you three kids. Sorry."

I glanced at Simon to see if he was upset.

"Mom, it's fine. It wouldn't be the first time you procrastinated till Christmas Eve." Simon had walked to his mom and hugged her. "Go mom, we've got this."

"Goodnight you two. I'll go tell Catherine I'm headed to bed. Don't forget to have her-"

"Take her medicine." Simon pulled away and stretched. "Don't worry mom. I won't forget."

Ten minutes later we were settled in for our movie. I lounged on the couch with Simon, while the still hyper Catherine was rolling around on the floor laughing her little head off. Even at the parts that weren't that funny.

"Syrup is my favorite food group." Catherine stated in the middle of the movie. I laughed. We were watching 'Buddy the Elf'. I hadn't ever watched this movie, but Catherine told me she had watched it at least twelve times since October.

Simon looked me very seriously. "She is not kidding."

It was already nine o'clock. We put Catherine to bed who was practically jumping off the walls. "She always gets like this on holidays and her birthday." Simon explained. "So, we give her sleeping medicine. Either that, or she won't be asleep till one and then she will be waking you up at four to open presents."

I laughed, cutting myself off with a yawn. Simon told me to go to bed, but I told him he wasn't going to sit alone and watch the last movie.

 **Simon's POV**

' _Chhh._ '

I sniffed the air. Bacon. I rolled my neck, my entire body was stiff. Now I remember, I had fallen asleep on the couch last night.

Charlie. Where was she? I slowly opened my eyes. The couch was empty other than me. I breathed out a sigh. Maybe in relief? I wasn't sure. I yawned and stretched.

"So, you finally decided to wake up?"

I sat up, almost flinging myself off the couch. Charlie stood behind me in pajama pants and old worn Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"We are almost done getting breakfast together. Everyone's awake, but you," Charlie snickered.

"Hurry up Simon! Once we finish breakfast, we can go open presents." Catherine ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. She grabbed my wrist and hauled me up. "Let's go lazy!"

Charlie looked at me with a surprised smile. "She's feisty this morning."

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

Christmas breakfast had been a tradition as long as I could remember. Every year we had waffles, pancakes, bacon, and sausage and a whole gallon of chocolate milk. We usually had leftovers to eat for the next week.

I glanced at Charlie. Ever since I had picked her up from camp she had been smiling. Sometimes nervous or excited, but it was mostly just pure happiness. Maybe not all the time, but almost.

"Simon," my mom had that look on her face that made me realize she had said my name multiple times. She smiled, "I guess you aren't quite awake. You've been staring at your food for almost five minutes."

Charlie elbowed me. "You better eat or your sister might make you go hungry," she whispered.

I laughed. She was right; I had barely gotten halfway through when Catherine was tugging me away from the table.

"Hey now, I need to finish my-"

"Finish it later. I want to open presents. Charlie even got us a present."

I let Catherine tug me along in defeat. I wanted to see my mom's response to Charlie's gift as well. Charlie hadn't thought I had been serious about bringing her here to visit me until I told her it was all worked out with Chiron. I told her when I would drive up to pick her up and when I would bring her home (if she wanted to stay that long).

It must have been early November when I Iris messaged her. She freaked, telling me she had to get something for my family. I told her not to worry, but two weeks later she IMed me, showing off what she got for my family. I couldn't believe it.

Now as my family was settled, I watched as my mom started handing out gifts. Each time she gave one to Charlie, she became even redder. She had told my mom multiple times already, that she didn't need to worry about her, she was just happy she could be here.

There wasn't much left when Charlie pulled out her two clumsily wrapped presents. I knew about the first one, but she hadn't said anything about the second one.

"Charlotte!" My mom exclaimed. Inside the first one was metal picture frame about a foot and a half tall. There were musical notes carved into the sides.

Charlie pointed sheepishly to the side, "If you crank this little lever, it will play music. I figured you could put a family portrait in there or something."

My mom pulled Charlie into a hug, my dad patting Charlie on the shoulder.

"This is great Charlie. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble." My dad was now running his hand along the frame.

Charlie just gave an embarrassed shrug. "No big deal." She slipped away from my mom's grasp and took the second one and handed it to me.

"This is for you," is all she said.

"Charlie, you didn't have to," I started but she just rolled her eyes at me. I guess she didn't have to be as gracious about it with me. I grinned. Curiosity getting the better of me. I tore into the paper.

I didn't say anything for a solid minute.

"Do you like it?" Charlie sounded worried.

I gave her a straight face, "Charlie." I smiled. "This is amazing! _This_ is why you asked me if I brought my bow home."

Charlie had created a new quiver and carved a sun, musical notes, a chariot, wolf, and armor into different places. The quiver was filled with an entire set of new arrows.

She pointed at the drawings. "These are from our- field trip," she added, remembering my dad and sister were around.

I hugged her tightly. "Now I don't feel so weird about your gift."

"What?"

"It's no big deal," I said pulling out a bag tucked behind the tree. "Plus, I only picked it out. It's not like I actually made you something. Sorry, I'm not talented like that." I gave a smiling shrug.

Charlie slowly dug into the bag, pulling out colored tissue paper. She looked at me with the her mouth agape and her eyes wide. "You got me a new tool belt?"

"It should actually fit you. The other one you have back at camp is way too big. Also your name was stitched inside, so no one can ever take it."

"Come on Charlie," I said, standing up. "Let's get cleaned up and go out shooting a bit. You still remember our lessons from camp, right?" I wanted to spend just a little bit more time with just the two of us before she had to leave the next day.

"Just go get dressed," my mom waved us away. "We'll take care of this."

I would normally ask my mom if she was sure, but today I would seize this opportunity.

Fifteen minutes later and I was criticizing Charlie for her terrible stance. She just punched me lightly in the arm, "I haven't done this in a while."

 **Charlie's POV**

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said changing the subject. I wasn't sure why I was feeling nervous.

Simon stopped his hand in his coat pocket, "Says the one who just made me this quiver and a whole new set of arrows."

I held up his bow. "Looking at this, I should have made you a new one. I didn't realize how dinged up this one had gotten from our quest."

He grabbed it away from me. "It has character."

"That's a nice way to put it."

I don't know who jumped higher, Simon or myself. Simon's instincts must have taken over because he had an arrow notched.

"No need for that," Aphrodite cooed. "How are you doing?"

I looked at Simon and back to Aphrodite, "Um, good ma'am."

She was smiling, "What a wonderful time. Christmas is such a happy holiday. Loved ones spending time together. Lots of proposals and weddings too."

I just stared at her and then glanced at Simon and then back at her.

Aphrodite giggled. "Finally putting two and two together. You're denser than a rock."

I was being insulted by a goddess. My mouth had been hanging open for a moment too long. I shut it.

"You didn't use any…" I trailed off, afraid of the answer.

She laughed again. "No, child. I didn't use any magic. I just put the right situation together." She was smiling mischievously.

"So, you decided who went on the quest?" I asked. She was nodding.

I turned to Simon. It was as if he was watching a tennis match, his head swinging back and forth between the two of us. He met my eyes, and quickly looked at the ground. I focused on the goddess again.

"Don't be shy Simon. It worked out, right? She feels the same way about you." Aphrodite looked back at me. "Well, I'll be off. I just needed to clear this matter up. Also, that means I won." She winked at me. I could only stare as she started to glow.

"Charlie!"

I turned to Simon who tackled me to the ground. He shielded my eyes from the bright flash. I had been too dazed to realize Aphrodite had just shown her true form. With Simon so close, I realized she had done it on purpose.

"Simon?"

"Yeah?" He still had me pinned to the ground.

Praying for courage, I closed my eyes and kissed Simon. I missed, catching only the corner of his mouth and knocking my forehead against his.

" _Ow."_

"I am so sorry," I cringed, regretting everything I had ever done to lead me to this point. Simon sat up laughing.

I propped up on my elbows, completely perplexed at the situation.

He grinned at me and shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"Say something, because I'm about to freak out."

He stood quickly, pulling me up. I was standing way too close, but he already had his hands around my waist. "I'm not so nervous, now that I know how you feel." A cocky grin crossed his face. Finally, it melted into the warm smile I come to know and love. "But seriously, I didn't know how you felt about me."

I shrugged looking away, my face warming up. "I was still figuring it out myself, but I figured it out after everyone left for the school year."

Simon's head was dipping dangerously close to me. "Well, my family will be excited about this. Mom's been asking if we were together since I told her about you."

I closed the space between us. Not missing his lips this time.

"I so knew it!"

I didn't quite understand what was happening, but then I looked over and found myself staring at Catherine. The seven-year-old's face lit up. "Mom and I were so right!" Catherine took off running to the house.

Simon picked up his bow, wrapped his arm around my waist, and started walking me back to the house. "I guess instead of a customized tool belt, I should have gotten you a necklace or something."

"No, you know I wouldn't be able to wear it in the shop. I would rather have something from my boyfriend that I could wear all the time," I mumbled.

Simon pulled me closer. "Boyfriend… I like the sound of that. Well, girlfriend, are you ready to face the family?"

My face was already heating up. "It's almost worse than facing two cyclopes." I stared up into his eyes, "let's just get it over with."

He smiled, gripping my hand tightly, and opening the door.

Aphrodite might have given us the opportunity to get to know each other, but I think the rest was left up to us. We had let ourselves fall in love and I couldn't wait to see how it all turned out.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and your support. Please leave your comments on how you liked the story. It had a rough start, and given the chance, I would probably scrap it and use the information in another way. But hey, that's how we learn, right? I also thought my ending was a bit cheesy and awkward, but isn't that how real life sometimes goes? If you aren't somewhat cheesy or awkward in real life, please teach me your ways. I'm like a social butterfly with a broken wing. ;) Thanks again. I appreciate all of you!**

* * *

 **Bonus** :

"I wonder if he kissed her yet?" Sam asked aloud.

I glanced to my left where Sam was leaning over the front seat. Corey, who was driving fixed his review mirror to look at Sam.

"Who?" Corey finally asked. He looked at me. "Eric, what is your sister talking about?" His voice was getting edgy.

It was my turn to look at Sam. "You aren't talking about-"

She started to laugh and that was all the answer I needed.

"It's so obvious when Simon looks at her. I've asked Charlie about it before, but you know her. She gets shy about that stuff."

Corey slammed on the breaks (thankfully no one was behind us.) "Charlie likes someone?!"

This was going to be a long car ride.

 **That's all folks.**


End file.
